One more time
by carlaconnorfan002
Summary: Carla and Michelle go away for a spa weekend. Carla bumps into an old flame that she just cant shake off.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week to go until Carla's wedding to nick. She was excited but nervous; all the bride to be emotions that she should be feeling. She loved Nick and wanted to be with him and despite the fact that she had slept with Robert the relationship was perfect. Nick had been his usual dutiful boyfriend and everything was perfect. Wasn't it?

Michelle had booked Carla a spa weekend away for her hen party. She had been married before and had done all the normal hen parties. Carla wanted a quiet hen party and that's what Michelle gave her.

It was Friday night and Carla had her bag packed for the weekend. Nick had cooked a romantic dinner for her as he wouldn't see her all weekend. Carla walked through the flat door and the smell of food cooking hit her in the face.

'Mmm something smells amazing' Carla said as she placed her designer bag down on the floor and hung her coat up. Nick approached her slowly, took her by the hand and led her to the candlelit table. He sat her down, placing a gentle but firm kiss on her lips that made her groan slightly into him.

'Nick you shouldn't have' Carla smiled with glee.

'I wanted to treat you and spend some quality time with you before you leave me all weekend' Nick smiled placing a fake sad look on his face. He loved Carla and he didn't like the idea of not seeing her but he did want her to enjoy herself.

An hour later and dinner was over, plates were cleared and the conversation was flowing. They had a long chat about the day they'd had which they often did. Nick stood up quickly and made his way round the table to Carla. He took her by her hand so she stood up and placed a heavy kiss on her lips and led her to the bedroom.

The next morning Carla was due to leave at nine o'clock. Michelle was coming over to pick her up; she was driving as it was Carla's treat. Carla was up, dressed and in the kitchen making some toast when the buzzer went off.

'Nick its chelle' Carla shouted through the flat.

'Ok just coming' Nick replied as he grabbed his suit jacket and emerged from the bedroom. He took Carla by the waist pulling her in, he gave her one last kiss, then opened the door for Michelle on his way out. 'I'll see you when you get back, have fun' Nick smiled 'I love you'.

'Love you too' Carla smiled lovingly at him she sighed as she couldn't see his figure anymore.

Michelle entered the flat with a smile on her face 'morning babe'.

'Morning' Carla said placing her coffee mug down on the counter.

'Ready to be pampered?' Michelle asked.

'Yes I am so ready to be pampered and to have a nice relaxing weekend just the two of us' Carla smiled picking up her bag hastily and walking out of the flat door.

Carla placed her bag in the boot of the car and climbed in the passenger's seat. Michelle was waiting in the driver's seat.

'I am really looking forward to this weekend you know' Carla told Michelle.

'Me too, it's about time we do something together' Michelle replied whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

'I just can't believe I'm getting married again… I really should have just given up' Carla laughed.

'But then you wouldn't be marrying Nick' Michelle pointed out.

'I know but my marriages just go wrong and end up in more heartbreak' Carla sighed.

'Not this one, this one is going to last until your old and wrinkly' Michelle laughed.

'Oi you' she hit Michelle playfully on her forearm whilst she laughed 'speak for yourself'

'Hey don't distract the driver' Michelle continued starring at the road but smiled and shrugged.

Around an hour later and the two friends had arrived at the hotel. Carla got out of the car slowly taking in her surroundings. Michelle looked at Carla and giggled.

'What?' Carla asked noticing Michelle looking at her.

'Nothing just you looking at the hotel, there was a time when you used to just run for the nearest bar'

'Michelle I am getting married, I am a changed women' Carla winked as she joined Michelle at the boot of the car.

'So you don't want a drink then' Michelle smirked knowing that she would be straight in there for a drink.

'No I can wait until we are unpacked' Carla smiled taking her bag out of the car. She started walking towards reception.

'Wait for me' Michelle shouted as she picked up her bag and locked the car. She then ran after Carla.

The reception area was full of flowers. It had marble floors and walls. The smartly dressed staff were scattered ready to assist the hotel guests.

Michelle strolled over to reception pulling her bag along on its wheels. 'Reservation for Connor' she stated to the lady behind the large desk. The women typed the name into the computer system.

'Unfortunately your room isn't ready yet, you are more than welcome to wait in our bar area, you can leave your bags with Hector and he will deliver them to your room when it's ready' the women informed Michelle.

'Oh no we will have to wait in the bar area Michelle, that means we will have to get a drink, it would be rude not too.' Carla smiled happily knowing she was annoying her friend in a playful way after her comments earlier.

'You are such a smart arse do you know that?' Michelle smiled at Carla whilst walking towards the bar with a smug Carla walking closely behind.

A bottle of wine later, a tall male member of the hotel staff came to inform the two women that their room was ready for them. Michelle looked at Carla who still had half a glass of wine.

Carla noticed this look. 'Don't panic ill drink it fast'

'I wasn't I was just looking' Michelle stated. She stood up and placed her handbag on her shoulder. Carla picked up her wine glass and drunk the remaining wine. Michelle smirked.

'What?' Carla asked innocently.

'So much for not needing a drink'

Carla stood up grabbed her bag and tailed behind a hurrying Michelle. Carla looked around the hotel something about it felt familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Michelle had gathered the key card from the reception desk and made her way to the lift.

Carla followed behind her, looking at the signs on the wall pointing the way to various parts of the hotel and spa.

Michelle pressed the button on the wall for the lift. She entered excitedly. Whilst Carla was walking towards the lift, the other lift opened causing everything around her to just stand still. Time had frozen.

Standing in the other lift as the doors slowly opened was Peter Barlow. The old love of her life. He was dressed in his trademark leather jacket and jeans, but had a slightly mature look to him. Carla couldn't quite believe who she was looking at. She couldn't move.

'Carla' Michelle yelled causing Peter to look up immediately clocking eye contact with Carla. Peters gaze made Carla come out of hers. She hurried into the lift next to Michelle hoping the doors would shut quickly so she could breathe.

Peter came out of his lift and stood in front of Carla, still starring at her. The lift doors started shutting slowly. Carla felt time restart. The doors were now fully closed allowing Carla to release her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really grateful. Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review**

Michelle noticed the difference in Carla. She didn't know whether to ask her about it or to let her speak in her own time. Carla on the other hand was just regaining her breath. She hadn't seen Peter since he came back for the funeral. They hadn't spoken but they had given each other the look. This was similar to the one they had just shared. Carla tried to think of the reason why she was here at this hotel with Michelle but she just couldn't seem to think of anyone else but Peter.

The lift stopped at level three, opening its doors for the two women to step out. Michelle casually stepped out of the lift. She turned noticing that Carla was stuck in the same place.

'Carla' Michelle called.

Carla heard Michelle's voice which snapped her out of her thoughts. She strolled out of the lift, standing next to Michelle.

'Are you ok Carla?' Michelle asked unsure of why Carla was quiet.

Carla looked at her, turned her head to side and said 'yes of course, where's our room then?' she hoped by changing the subject Michelle would forget about her recent change of emotion.

'Just down the hall... Room 125' Michelle knew she was lying but carried on walking along the hall until she came across their room.

'Ahh here it is' Michelle took the key card from her pocket and swiped the door causing it to open. Carla followed along the hall to the door entrance. She walked through the door to join Michelle.

Their room was lovely, an open plan space with a sofa and TV in it. It had big open windows that look out onto the fields behind. Carla could see different shades of green and yellow. Horses run free in the open fields. The bedroom had a big King size bed in it with an on suite bathroom. The bathroom was full of marble, similar to the marble in reception. It had a lovely spacious bathtub with a built in shower system. The sink had all the little bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

'This is lovely Carla, just the place to spend the weekend' Michelle said as she walked around the room.

'Yeah it's lovely' Carla briefly stated.

Michelle noticed the distance in Carla's voice. Carla was just sat on the bed watching her best friend explore the room.

Michelle sat on the bed next to Carla whilst asking 'What's wrong Carla you haven't been yourself for the last twenty minutes' Carla couldn't hold it in anymore she wasn't being fair to Michelle or herself.

'Ok I saw a blast from the past.. It was a shock to the system that's all' Carla explained.

'Well who was it?' Michelle asked she didn't know much but she really hoped deep down that it wasn't who she thought it was. Only one person could make Carla go like this. That was the last thing she needed a week before her wedding day.

'No body important, I'm going to enjoy my hen slash spa weekend with you' Carla told Michelle hoping she'd believe it whilst trying to make herself believe it.

'Well we can forget about that person this weekend' Michelle said grabbing the list of spa treatments. She handed them to Carla 'pick some'.

'Can I have a think about it' Carla asked 'I'll get back to you, they all sound lovely'

'Yes of course you can, we have tonight to have fun' Michelle put the list back down on the side 'then tomorrow we can book out treatments'.

'Michelle' Carla started 'thanks for this'

'Don't be silly, Nicks paying' Michelle laughed 'I'm just here for the company'

'I know but thanks all the same' Carla said.

Michelle gave Carla a long hug. 'Now let's get ready for tonight shall we?'

Carla had an outfit all picked for tonight but the thought of bumping into Peter was a little too much. She had a tightly fitted black dress with a lace rim around the bottom with a black pair of heels to go with it. She wasn't sure whether she should wear it or not but she only packed one dress. She didn't really have a choice.

Michelle had a slightly different dress but it still showed her assets off. It was a strapless, dark blue dress that wasn't tight but flowed nicely.

The two women had finished doing their makeup so started making their way down to dinner. They had already had one bottle of wine between them whilst getting ready. Carla was excited for girls night with Michelle.

As Carla exit the lift she couldn't help but scan through all the faces in reception wondering if Peter had been one of them. He wasn't. She breathed a sigh of relief whilst walking with Michelle.

She couldn't help but do it in every room she went in. As they entered the restaurant Carla scanned the room. It was clear. They sat down for their meal.

Michelle ordered a bottle of wine to share whilst Carla looked over the food menu.

'It all looks so good' Carla stated whilst looking over the menu again.

'I can't decide what to have I'm stuck between two' Michelle said.

'That's not the first time' Carla laughed referring to men instead of food. Michelle caught on immediately.

'Oi you' Michelle hit Carla across the table 'that's not just me'

They laughed and giggled all through the night as they ate and drank more wine. Carla had nearly forgotten all about seeing Peter this morning.

'I'm just popping to the loo' Carla told a rather tipsy Michelle.

Carla got up out of her seat following the signs to the toilets. The toilets were located just outside the big double doors of the restaurant. Carla pushed the door open and walked straight through to the lobby.

She was so busy following the signs that she wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped straight into the man she was trying to avoid.

'Oh sorry' Carla said before even noticing it was Peter, placing her arm on his arm. Carla looked up couldn't quite believe it. She had spent all night trying to avoid him and he is who she bumped into.

'Carla' Peter said. He was completely shocked that he not only bumped into the love of his life but that since she bumped into her she hasn't let go of him. His hand was placed on her arm and hers on his. He hasn't seen her in at least a year so to touch her was the most amazing feeling to him but it was short lived as Carla suddenly pulled her arm away from his.

Peter looked at her. She looked so good. He looked her up and down. A look that hadn't gone unnoticed by Carla.

Carla didn't know what to do. Should she talk to him? Should she just walk away? Suddenly thoughts of Nick and his feeling came rushing into her confused mind. He would hate the fact Peter was here let alone if she spoke to him. But something in her wanted to.

'Excuse me' Carla said in a panic she continued waking in the direction on the toilets.

'Carla don't be like that' Peter begged a little hurt that she wanted to get away from him, but he did understand.

'Peter what do you want me to do' Carla sighed. His heart pumped faster at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth.

'At least talk to me.. I haven't seen you in ages' Peter smiled but his smile was wiped quickly off of his face when Carla replied 'whose fault is that?'

'Carla I know it's mine.. I know what I did was wrong it was the worst mistake of my life' he looked into her hurt eyes 'I regret it every day I don't wake up next to you'

Carla was shocked that he had the nerve to even bring up the past. It gave her a funny feeling when he spoke of waking up next to her. She hadn't thought about it like that.

'Peter I need to go.. I can't do this right now I've moved on'

'I know Simon told me' Peters expression quickly changed 'your marrying Nick'

Carla felt a shred of guilt. She knew she shouldn't but she did love Peter so hurting him hurt her deep down even after what he did to her.

'I have to go' Carla turned away and carried on walking. She hoped he would say something to bring her back into a conversation but he didn't he just sighed deeply, watching her walk away.

Whilst in the toilet Carla couldn't help but think of Peter. She had so many questions to ask him. She knew she shouldn't be having any sort of thoughts for Peter as she was getting married to another man next week but Peter was always a part of her, she couldn't just shake that off.

When she left the toilet a tiny part of her was hoping he would still be there waiting for her but he wasn't there when she scanned the room. She walked slowly into the restaurant to rejoin Michelle.

'Where have you been? Did you get lost?' Michelle asked.

'You will never believe what just happened to me' Carla started to explain. She told Michelle how the only person she wouldn't want to be here is here and that she would just happen to bump into him. Michelle was shocked she sort of knew something happened but wasn't quite sure.

'He didn't try to apologize' Michelle asked thinking of the nerve Peter had.

'He tried to make me feel something by telling me he regretted what he had done but I didn't want to hear it'

'Good girl you don't need him Carla'

'But why can't I get him out of my head, I now have so many questions I can't think straight'

'Carla that's only natural he was a big part of your life, you can't just forget about him but you are getting married next week'

'I know that's why I didn't talk to him, I love Nick and don't want to do something to ruin it especially after Robert'

'Exactly we will focus on that, you'll forget all about Peter when we are being treated to our spa treatments tomorrow'

'I'm sure your right' Carla lied she knew she wouldn't be able to relax. She needed to see Peter.

Carla and Michelle made their way back to the hotel room. On the way up Carla received a text. She thought it was from Nick so she left it until she got in the room. She walked into the bathroom, she pulled out her phone. She saw the name written across the screen. She never did have the heart to delete his number.

 _Carla,_

 _I know you don't want to hear from me but seeing you again has made me go crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. I know I don't deserve anything but I would like to see you one more time._

 _I hope this is still your number._

 _Love Peter xx_

Her heart sank. She knew she wanted to see Peter but that would be completely selfish of her. She started typing her message in reply.

 _Meet me in the hotel lobby in ten minutes if you want to see me._

She threw her phone down on the side. She didn't want to see the picture of her and Nick that was her screensaver. She couldn't let herself think of Nick at the moment she knew she would be hurting him but all she could think about was Peter.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was Peter.

 _I'd love too xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Carla smiled at the text from Peter. She couldn't help it. She just had to find a way to get to him without Michelle finding out. Luckily for Carla when she came out of the bathroom, Michelle was asleep on the bed due to the amount of wine she had drunk this evening. This was a good thing for Carla now she didn't have to explain where she was going or why.

Carla checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked alright. She was still wearing the black dress from earlier. She then walked out the door into the corridor. She felt herself have second thoughts when she got to the lift. She couldn't find it in herself to push the button. She raised her arm slowly to the button almost like something was holding her back, suddenly the doors of the lift opened to let a couple out so she had to walk in.

Whilst in the lift she stared at her reflection in the mirrors. She pursed her lips whilst applying more lip stick; it was a dark shade of red. She thought about it but didn't regret it. She needed to do this for some closure before her wedding.

All of a sudden the doors abruptly opened shining some light into the lift. It waited for Carla to step out but she took her time. Eventually she walked out onto the marble floor. There he was sitting on the sofa just waiting for Carla. She thought about turning away but it was too late he had already seen her.

He smiled at her inviting her over to him. She sat on the opposite sofa, leaving the table between them. She thought it best as she knows what they used to be like.

'Hello' he said.

'Hello' she said in return.

'How's your weekend going?' Peter asked

'Really that's what you want to talk about' Carla shot him a concerned look.

'Well I thought I'd get the conversation going' Peter smiled.

'I'm here on my hen do with Michelle and I bump into you, how do you think it's going?'

'Ok when you put it like that not good' Peter said causing Carla to smile 'ah I knew I'd get one out of you'

'This was a mistake' Carla started as she stood up. Peter stood up to grabbing her hand and causing her to look at him.

'No no I'm sorry' Peter said 'please stay'

Carla listened, they both sat down this time on the same sofa. She felt him close but didn't panic. It calmed her, like a familiar feeling.

'I don't know what you want me to say here' Carla told him.

'Nothing I just want to know how you've been.'

'Good I suppose, things weren't easy to move on from but I got there' she wasn't lying it was hard for her, she wanted him to know this.

'Good Carla I'm happy for you I really am' Peter wasn't lying he was happy for her but he had just hoped that it would be him making her happy.

'It could have been you' Carla started like she could read his mind. 'But you ruined it'

'I know and I regret it every day Carla.. If I didn't do what I did then maybe we would be happy with our little girl' he looked sad.

'Don't bring her into it Peter' Carla's eyes started watering 'it's in the past'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to but we haven't really spoke about her since Carla I think it's only natural that we talk about her'

'I suppose but it's too hard Peter'

'I know exactly how you feel.. I know I didn't act in the best way when you told me about her but I did love her Carla I really did'

Carla let a tear escape from her eye. She wiped it away quickly so he didn't see but he did.

'Don't cry' Peter placed his hand on her arm for support. Both Carla and Peter felt a rush of emotions when they touched. Something Carla hasn't felt in a while. It was like he had awoken something in her that was dormant.

'It's sad that's all.. That things didn't work out the way I wanted them too' Carla said.

'Do you want to go to my room?' Peter asked.

Carla suddenly looked up at him shocked causing Peter to chuckle.

'Not like that.. This is a private conversation, it's probably not a good idea to have it here in the lobby of the hotel'

'I suppose you're right.. Just this time' Carla raised her eyebrow at him.

Carla stood up following Peter to the lift. The lift up to his floor was an awkward one full of sexual tension. As much as Carla hated to admit it, Peter looked good. Peter had already scanned Carla's outfit, he was completely blown away, he was so stupid to cheat on her she was stunning. As much as he liked that dress he wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

Carla looked at Peter watching her, it bought her some joy as she knew the effect she was having on Peter. She loved that she could still do that to him. Even after his affair she knew it wasn't because she wasn't good enough or pretty enough. She had never doubted her looks in that way.

When the lift doors opened Peter walked out alone. He held his hand out for Carla to take. She looked at it unsure of what to do.

'It's not going to bite' Peter smirked.

Carla smiled taking his hand. He led her to his room. His was exactly the same as hers just without all the girly mess everywhere like shoes and bags.

'Would you like a drink' Peter asked Carla who was walking towards the sofa.

'Go one then' Carla answered.

'You look beautiful by the way' Peter stated looking at her 'I didn't know if I were allowed to say that'

'Thanks! It doesn't hurt a girl to hear that' Carla smirked. Peter bought a glass of wine over handing it to Carla. He of course just had a glass of water.

'You don't mind do you?' Carla asked.

'I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't. I'm doing really well I've been sober since I left the street'

'Well done Peter I'm proud of you'

Peter walked over to Carla and joined her on the sofa.

'Carla as much as I love your company what are you doing here?'

'What do you mean?' Carla said a bit annoyed.

'Well you're getting married soon and your here with me of all people'

'Peter I just thought it would be nice to catch up'

'Carla this is me you're talking to I know that's not the truth'

'Ok well since I saw you I have just needed to talk to you I don't know why it's like something pulling me back' Carla looked at the floor she knew she shouldn't be there but she needed too.

'I know exactly what you mean. Since I saw you I have thought about nothing but you' Peter said.

Carla loved the fact she still had an effect on Peter. Peter looked at Carla in her eyes. The couple kept eye contact for longer than an engaged women should have with another man.

'I did mean it earlier Carla I am sorry for the way things turned out, especially our little girl' Peter put his hand on Carla's knee.

'I know me to' Carla replied placing her hand on top of his. Peter looked down at Carla's hand then back up into her eyes. His head began to slowly move closer to Carla's. She looked into his eyes then at his mouth which had now got a lot closer to hers. Before she knew it Peter's lips were pressed on hers. She didn't do anything to stop it, in fact she did the complete opposite. She opened her mouth as a sort of welcome to Peter to let him know it was ok.

His tongue entered her mouth slowly at first like he was asking for permission but when he felt her loosen up he deepened his kiss making it more passionate between the two of them.

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He was kissing Carla. He didn't want to push it but he couldn't help it. He placed his hand on her cheek but she didn't pull away. She placed her arms around his neck pulling Peter towards her. He had now pushed his body up against hers, she had let him. Carla was lent back against the arm of the sofa. Peter was getting closer almost lying on top of her.

Suddenly she stopped. She pushed Peter back up also sitting herself back up.

'I really should be going' Carla felt numb, she couldn't believe she had done this again to Nick.

'Carla I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, I still love you Carla' Peter was upset. She had let them be in the same room to talk about the past without shouting but he had ruined it by kissing her. Carla crumbed inside hearing those words from Peter. Deep down there was a part of her that still loved him too.

''No it's ok I just need to go' Carla told him before things really got out of hand.

With that Carla was out of his hotel room door like a flash, slamming the door behind her. She ran to her room so he couldn't call out to her.

As she entered her hotel room the door shut, she sunk to the floor behind it. Carla burst out crying. She wasn't upset that she had kissed Peter she was more upset that she had kissed someone that wasn't Nick.

The more she thought about the kiss the more she couldn't get Peter out of her head. It may have been a shock when he kissed her but nothing felt more natural to her. She felt a sort of familiarity when kissing him. It felt almost good.

Carla got herself up off the floor, walked over to the draws getting out of her dress. She joined Michelle in the bed, whilst laying there her thoughts of the kiss with Peter came running back.

She liked it. She had to admit that to herself. She had to see Peter again. Once more before she gets married to get these feelings out of her head. She still had one more night at the hotel maybe she could see him tomorrow.

She took out her phone to text Peter,

 _Peter, tonight wasn't a mistake, I enjoyed seeing you so if it is only for one more time then meet me tomorrow night so we can say goodbye properly._

 _Carla x_

It's Peter. It's not cheating if you've been there before right? Everyone, even Nick knows how much she loved Peter so it would be like some sort of closure for her. Then she can marry Nick without any regrets and be happy. Can't she?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Carla woke up to a quiet empty bed. Michelle was in the shower which gave Carla some time to think. She was excited about meeting Peter.

Carla's phone started to ring, she lifted it to see who it was causing a sudden feeling of guilt. It was Nick.

'Hello'

'Hello babe just wanted to see how things were going' Nick replied.

'It's lovely here Nick we are having a good time'

'Good glad to hear it I miss you'

'I miss you too, but I have spa treatments calling me so I have to go'

'Ok I love you'

'Love you to' Carla replied.

'Bye'

And with that the conversation was over. Nick had called at the wrong time just when her brain was full of thoughts of Peter.

She was snapped out of those when Michelle entered the room rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

'Who was that?' she asked casually.

'Oh Nick he phoned to see how it was going' Carla told her.

'Ah that was nice of him'

'Yeah' Carla bluntly answered.

'So have we decided what we are getting done today?'

'I'm thinking everything' Carla replied generally wanting to sink into spa treatments to forget about the two men in her life.

'Really I don't think Nick will like that' Michelle stated knowing that nick was still paying for this weekend.

'Ok well I definitely need a massage' Carla said

'Yeah I want one of those body scrub thingys' Michelle said looking into the mirror brushing her wet hair.

'Well why don't you get that and I'll get the massage, then we can meet when we've finished for a swim and sauna'

'Sounds like a plan' Michelle agreed.

Carla put her dark red bikini on underneath her clothes so she was ready for swimming later.

Carla and Michelle made their way down to breakfast before having any of their treatments. Carla kept to eating fruit with low fat yoghurt as she had a wedding dress to fit in. Michelle on the other hand had some toast with eggs and bacon on the side. She was on holiday so spoilt herself.

'I'm on holiday' she told Carla who had a look on her face.

'I suppose so' Carla answered as she spotted Peter enter the breakfast hall.

He spotted her and Michelle straight away, giving her a small smile. Michelle had her back to him so didn't see him enter. Michelle was in deep conversation about her impending spa day that she didn't even notice Carla looking at Peter. She gave him a smile in return.

He was at the fruit bar waiting for his turn, so Carla saw her opportunity.

'Chelle I'm going to grab more grapes I only had a couple, they were lovely'

'Ok' Michelle said tucking into her eggs she was far too busy thinking about the day ahead to care.

Carla approached Peter from behind, standing next to him with a smile on her face.

'Morning beautiful' Peter said grabbing a bowl.

'Morning' Carla couldn't help but smirk.

'I'm looking forward to tonight' Peter said.

'Yes good' Carla replied 'I have a day of relaxing at the spa to get through first'

'What's on the list for today then?' Peter asked.

'I have a massage booked'

'Why bother I'll give you one tonight' Peter smirked giving Carla a wink.

Carla just melted she forgot how good Peter made her feel.

'Then I have a lovely afternoon swim in my small red bikini' Carla started 'then I think I'll jump into the hot tub, then to finish a nice hot sauna'

'Are you trying to kill me, it's hard enough not to lean over and kiss you but the thought of you in that bikini is making me need a swim' he paused before looking Carla up and down, then continuing 'in cold water' making Carla laugh.

'I'll leave you with that thought I've got to get back to Michelle' Carla teased she grabbed some grapes then returned to Michelle without looking back. Peter just watched in awe.

Carla didn't like keeping this a secret from Michelle but this felt like it did the first time around with Peter. They were having an affair but couldn't tell anyone because of the trail. This time felt as good as the first time. She didn't want to ruin this one night with judgmental comments from Michelle.

When breakfast was finished the two women made their way to the spa area. Carla placed her bag with her phone in in the locker. She then said goodbye to Michelle who went to her body scrub. Carla made her way into massage area.

She was looking forward to having an hour to herself to think but relax. Whilst she was having a massage Peter was setting up his room. He loved Carla so to have this chance with her tonight was a dream. Even though he knew it was for one last time. There was that little bit of hope inside of him that hoped he and Carla could start again, that she would tell Nick it's over. He took out his phone to text Carla.

 _Looking forward to tonight gorgeous x_

Once Michelle had finished her body scrub she took a seat in reception waiting for Carla to come out of her massage.

Carla got dressed after her massage had finished. She then followed the signs to reception to find Michelle. When she got there she saw Michelle sat waiting for her.

'Finally I need to get in that pool' Michelle said impatiently.

'Sorry I got a little bit too relaxed' Carla laughed.

'Come on then let's go' Michelle grabbed Carla's arm to direct her to the pool.

Whilst in the locker room Michelle rooted through her bags to find her phone but she didn't seem to have it.

'Can I borrow your phone Carla I seem to have left mine in our room' Michelle asked her.

'Yeah sure what do you need it for?' Carla asked as she grabbed her phone out of her bag.

She noticed she had a text on it from Peter before she gave it to Michelle. That was close. She smiled at her phone which didn't go unnoticed from Michelle.

'Oh yeah Nick text you some soppy love text has he' Michelle said.

'Yes something like that' Carla replied knowing that she was lying.

'Oh I don't want to know he hasn't seen you in two days I can only imagine what's on that phone' Michelle laughed before continuing 'I just wanted to check on Steve but he can wait until later'

'Ok come on then let's go get in the water' Carla suggested as she put her phone away. She placed her bag in the locker with her clothes.

Carla was now in her dark red bikini. Michelle had a black and white bikini. Both women looked stunning in their swimwear. Peter knew exactly were Carla would be in the afternoon. He couldn't resist getting a glimpse of her in that bikini.

The pool had a little café with a glass window for people to sit and watch. Peter perched himself on the table by the window. He waited for Carla to enter the pool. He was sat there for about forty five minutes before he saw her.

Carla had hold of Michelle's hand as she entered the pool. They were both laughing at each other. They were generally enjoying each other's company. Carla hadn't even noticed Peter in the café but he had seen her. He was speechless. He knew what she looked like in a bikini from the many times they were abroad but he hadn't seen her in so long the image was like it was for the first time all over again, although the first time was when they were a couple. They were on holiday for the first time so he could whip the bikini off if he wanted to but he couldn't do that now.

Peter just watched her for a while. She was laughing and messing around with Michelle in the water. She looked like she was having a nice time without any worries. Peter thought to himself about this weekend. He was being completely selfish. She was marrying someone else, she looks really happy. She didn't need him coming in to mess it all up for her.

Carla stood up at the shallow end so he could see her whole body dripping wet, all thoughts he had of leaving her alone were suddenly ripped away by that view. He couldn't not see her tonight. He then left the café. Carla noticed Peter walking away from the café. She smiled she'd mention this later.

Michelle and Carla spent the afternoon in the pool and sauna. They got out to get dressed, making their way up to their room. Carla knew she had to get out without suspicion which was the hard bit. Carla took out a bottle from her suitcase.

'Drink anyone?' She said.

'Of course it's the last night of our holiday we should enjoy ourselves' Michelle said picking up the glasses.

Carla poured the wine out into the glasses. They had a couple before going down to dinner. Michelle had had the same amount as yesterday so it was looking good for Carla.

At dinner the two women chatted about the relaxing day they had had but Carla's thoughts would always lead back to Peter. Who she knew was waiting for her in his hotel room.

When they had finished dinner Michelle was a little too drunk. Carla had to hold her up as they made their way back to the room. This was perfect for Carla but she did feel a little bad.

Carla placed Michelle in bed when they got into their room. Michelle was passed out, all tucked in. Carla saw her opportunity to get to Peter. Carla checked her outfit in the mirror. Tonight Carla had on a black pencil skirt with a tight red and black checked crop top that showed off her toned mid-riff. She had red lipstick on to match as she knew peter loved the red lipstick on her. She had a pair of black heels to go with it.

As she made her way out of the room her thoughts flew back to Nick. She wondered what he was doing tonight at home alone. She didn't like doing this to him again but she needed to see Peter one more time. She pushed these thoughts out of her head. The lift then dinged for her to enter. She pushed the level 4 which was Peter's level.

As the lift doors opened Carla's whole world stood still. Her heart panicked. Stood in front of her was her fiancé Nick.

He was just about to go into the lift to get down to her level to surprise her, but she was stood in front of him.

'Wow you look stunning' Nick told her as he kissed her head.

Carla was stood in shock, she was going up to Peter's room to have a dirty evening with her ex, but her fiancé has turned up and just so happens to be on the same level. He has caught her on her way to cheat, that's why she looked so good, Carla couldn't believe her luck.

'Thank you, what are you doing here?' Carla asked she hoped he wouldn't ask what she was doing.

'I came to surprise you' Nick said as he led Carla to his room which was in the opposite direction of Peters. 'You look very surprised so I have done my job' Nick continued.

'Yeah I am' Carla bluntly said 'This is supposed to be my hen do with Michelle which means no fiancé'

'I know that but I missed you to much so I booked us a room for another night' Nick told her before continuing 'Wait what are you doing on this level? Where's Michelle?'

'I pressed the wrong button on the way up to my room, Michelle has drunk too much and had to go to bed' Carla told him.

'Oh well it's a good thing I came then to keep you company if she's passed out' Nick said.

Carla took a look at the Nick's room number then said 'I'll be back up in a minute let me just go and check on Michelle'

'Ok don't be long' Nick shouted as she left the room. She knew this was going to happen she was shaken up but had to go to Peter to explain.

She looked back at the door to make sure Nick didn't follow, then she ran to Peter's door. She knocked slowly but enough so he heard.

'Hello beautiful' Peter said pulling her in the door. He placed a kiss onto her lips, a short but loving kiss. Carla moaned into it. There was nothing she wanted more then to stay with Peter right now.

'Peter stop' She pulled away.

'What's wrong?' Peter asked sadly.

'Nick is here, he's come to surprise me' Carla started 'He did just that he nearly caught me on my way to you'

'Oh' Peter said moving away from Carla.

'I'm sorry Peter but I can't do this right now I need to be with Nick' Carla said.

'I know I understand, go on then go back to Nick' Peter said bluntly.

'Peter please don't be like that' Carla begged.

'How do you want me to be Carla' Peter started 'I was looking forward to tonight but now it's ruined'

'I promise I will find a way to be with you one more time' Carla placed a small kiss on his lips, turned quickly and was gone in a flash.

Peter looked at his phone which had him and Carla as the screensaver; he said to himself 'I hope so'.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Carla woke up next to Nick. She did love Nick, although she didn't get her dirty night with Peter she got one with Nick.

She got up out of the bed then put some clothes on, nothing special just jeans with a yellow kami top but she still looked stunning.

'Wow look at you' Nick said looking Carla up and down. The yellow bought out her dark features.

'Thanks' Carla replied as she put her make up on in the mirror she continued 'I'm going to go to meet Michelle in a minute since she was who I came here with it would be rude not to'

'Not as rude as last night I hope' Nick said with a wink, walking past Carla slapping her bottom.

'What has gotten into you this weekend?' Carla asked giggling.

'I have the sexiest wife to be in the world why wouldn't I be like this' Nick said placing his hand round her waist, pulling her in for a kiss 'Want a repeat?' Nick asked Carla.

'You Mr, need to calm down' Carla laughed she grabbed her bag.

Ten minutes later Carla was in Michelle's room. She explained that Nick had shown up so that's where she had been.

'For a minute there I thought you were off with Peter Barlow' Michelle told her as she walked into the bathroom to collect all of her things as they were packing.

Carla pulled a face that said if only you knew but Michelle didn't see it.

Once all packed both women made their way down to reception. Carla had explained that Nick had bought them an extra night here so Michelle had to travel home on her own. Michelle didn't mind she would rather Carla be happy.

As Michelle handed in her key card Carla saw Peter come out of the lift with his bag. She never did ask him what he was doing here. She started to wonder but was rushed out of her thoughts when Michelle called her.

Carla walked her out to the car to see her off. Carla waved as Michelle pulled out of the car parking spot and drove off.

Peter emerged from the reception doors, Carla walked over to him. She knew Nick was in there room waiting for her.

'Hey stranger' Carla said on approach.

'Hey beautiful'

'I'm sorry again about last night' Carla started before Peter interrupted

'Look I get it Carla he's your fiancé you don't have to explain'

'I know but I wanted to' Carla smiled

'Well thank you anyway but I best be off, I have to be back to work tomorrow so need to be home in time'

'Yeah I was meant to ask you what you were doing here, it's not really Peter Barlow style' Carla laughed making Peter chuckle. He loved her laugh.

'I had a work meeting here it was only supposed to be for one night but when I saw you I extended my stay' Peter informed her whilst stepping closer to her. Carla could almost feel him but yet he felt so far from her.

'Well now I feel even worse you spent the extra night for me and I couldn't even come and see you'

'You'll have to make it up to me then won't you' Peter smirked placing a small kiss on her cheek. He turned away walking towards his car. He placed his bag in the back seat. Peter then opened the driver's door. He turned to Carla 'See you soon then'

'Not if I see you first' Carla turned walking towards reception with her hand in the air waving leaving Peter to look in suspense. He got in his car, turning on the engine and drove away.

When Carla returned to the hotel room Nick was waiting for her. He was sat on the bed with a bunch of roses in his hand.

'Aww you didn't have to' Carla said.

'I know I wanted to treat you' Nick replied getting up off of the bed giving Carla the roses. Carla smiled at him. He placed a loving kiss on her lips which grew more passionate as the seconds flew by.

Nick pushed Carla back causing her to fly back onto the bed, pulling Nick on top of her.

The couple spent the whole afternoon making up for lost time. Carla had forgotten all about a certain ex-husband of hers. She was just happy to be spending the time with Nick.

Carla's wedding was now in five days. After they had finished catching up, the pair both got dressed. Carla had only packed enough clothes for two days. She opened her suitcase noticing that there was nothing she could wear unless she wore the same dress or crop top she had worn earlier in the week. She felt guilty wearing it again as if she honest to herself she only wore that because she wanted to show Peter what he was missing.

Nick noticed her fussing around in the suitcase, 'oh don't worry I have bought you a couple of outfits to choose from I didn't know if you'd have any'

'Nick that is perfect, thank you' she took the bag off of him whilst placing a kiss on his cheek 'it's not like me not to have anything to wear' she smiled.

'I know I thought I'd be wasting my time packing it for you but I'm glad I did'

'Hang on I haven't checked what's in it' She teased 'it may be the wrong things'

Nick took offense 'I'll have you know Mrs Tilsey to be I can put an outfit together you know' he made his way over to her placing his hand around her waist.

'I do not doubt you are but let's have a look just to be safe' she insisted as she rustled through the bag. She noticed in it was a black dress with a white lace belt that would show her skin through it.

'I love that dress' Carla screamed in excitement.

'I love that dress on you' Nick told her with a sneaky smirk.

She smiled at him whilst putting the dress on. She already had the heels to go with it. She checked herself out in the mirror before asking Nick 'how do I look?'

'Beautiful' Nick replied 'I can't wait to marry you, do you know that?'

'I do' Carla smirked at him. She held her hand out for him to take 'Let's go to dinner I'm starving'

Nick and Carla walked down to dinner hand in hand. They enjoyed their evening together very much.

The next morning Carla and Nick had checked out. They were on their way back home.

When they got there they went straight into the rovers. Carla was wearing her black tight jeans with a white kami top, which was slightly revealing in the right light. She had her leather jacket on top as it wasn't quite warm enough for bare arms yet.

When they entered the pub everything was the same, Michelle was behind the bar, whilst the regulars were in too. Nick ordered their drinks whilst Carla sat in a booth.

It was now four days until their wedding. Michelle was helping out with the details but they were having a small affair in the bistro.

Unknown to Carla, Peter had come home to visit his dad and Simon. He went into number one in his classic leather jacket with blue jeans. Ken was delighted to see him as was Simon but he knew that his dad would have something to say about his recent behaviour.

Ken and Peter sat around the table with Simon 'I know how you have been behaving and although I'm not happy about it, I'm here to help for a bit' Peter told Simon.

'Ok dad but for how long?' Simon started he looked down continuing 'You will leave again soon so I'll go back to square one'

'Simon your behaviour isn't all because of me' Peter started he placed his hand on Simon's shoulder 'I know I have done bad in the past but you need to control yourself'

'It's not that easy dad' Simon admitted.

'Well I'm going to be here for a while so I'm going to help you'

Simon rolled his eyes at his dad. He got up off of the table, then rushed out the room.

'Leave him for a while Peter it's a shock to him you being back' Ken told Peter.

'I know'

'Look Peter I'm not going to beat around the bush, I hope you're not back to interfere with anyone's life' Ken said concerned as he knew that the wedding was this week.

'Dad I'm aware of what's happening this week with Carla' He sighed 'I guess that's who you're talking about'

'Yes'

'Well I'm not going to do anything to ruin it, I know she's happy and that's all I want for her' Peter said which gave Ken a sense of relief.

'Even if it is to that ponce Nick' Peter said sadly.

'PETER' Ken said with a tone of warning in his voice 'promise me you won't do anything to ruin it'

'I promise I won't do anything Carla doesn't want me doing' Peter told his dad.

'Why doesn't that fill me with confidence' ken said sternly.

Over at the rovers, Michelle had joined Carla in the booth with Nick. They had gone over some details with Michelle but Nick had to get over to the Bistro to sort things over there.

'I'll see you at the flat later' Nick said as he left the booth placing a small kiss on Carla's head, leaving Michelle and Carla alone.

'So how was the rest of your weekend?' Michelle smirked knowing full well what the couple were up too.

'Perfect' Carla said with a small giggle.

'So I'm guessing you didn't tell Nick who you bumped into' Michelle asked carefully.

Carla's smile had now disappeared 'No I didn't mention him' Carla didn't want to tell Nick about him partly because she didn't want to think about the time she could have been spending with him instead of Nick.

'I guess you didn't want to ruin the mood' Michelle told her placing her hand on Carla's shoulder. She could see the change in her but thought it was because she didn't want to upset Nick but actually it was because she missed her chance to see Peter.

After another bottle of red Carla had decided to go home to Nick. He had text her saying he had finished the finishing touches at the bistro and had arrived home at the flat. He had cooked her dinner with a romantic set up of candles and flowers.

Carla said her goodbyes to Michelle. As she made her way out of the booth she received the text from Nick. It was a very long text about what he had sorted for their wedding so as she left the pub she had her head down reading it.

She pushed open one of the double doors, still reading her text. She only looked up as a familiar voice called 'Carla'

It was Peter Barlow. He was in the Passage next to the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

Carla couldn't help but feel happy. She knew exactly who it was. Peter was stood in the ginnel waiting for her to follow him in.

She thought about it for a second. She had Nick's text still on the phone but she suddenly couldn't think of anything other than Peter.

She followed him round the back so they were alone 'what are you doing here?' she asked.

'Do you want the truth?' Peter asked.

'Always' Carla answered.

'You, I haven't been able to think of anything else' Peter told her.

They were stood in the ginnel, each were leaning on the wall so they weren't touching.

Peter continued 'Carla I don't want to stop anything from happening this week, but I love you and can't let you marry another man without me telling you that'

'Peter what do you want me to do with this information? Just leave Nick and run off with you?'

'Would it be that bad?' Peter asked.

'Peter you had your chance with me and you blew it' Carla reminded him 'And yes we may have been getting along and I may have wanted some alone time with you Peter I'm not going to lie but I can't get with you'

Peter looked sad, but he knew he blew his chance. 'I just thought we'd been getting along better, we could start again from being friends'

'Peter I can be friends with you, I agree we have got on better but I am marrying Nick' Carla told him. She refrained from saying it was because she loved him because she knew that would hurt Peter.

'Carla' he started but she cut in,

'I have to go Peter, I hope you haven't had a wasted trip' Carla said as she walked off. She had suddenly realised what she had been doing wasn't only not fair on Nick but Peter as well. He thought they could give it another go. Is he crazy? She thought to herself.

Carla needed a drink. She couldn't go home to Nick feeling like this. She thought it was time she told Michelle the truth.

She re-entered the pub. She walked over to the bar hastily with a face like thunder 'Can we talk?' She asked Michelle.

'Yeah sure come through to the back' Michelle told her worried about what her best friend was going to say.

She followed Carla into the back room, she shut the door waiting for Carla to talk.

'I've messed up' Carla said as she starting crying.

'What is it' Michelle asked her crying friend, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Carla just looked at her with her wet eyes to utter one word 'Peter'

'Oh Carla' Michelle said as her friend started crying again.

'I don't know what to do Michelle, I love Nick but since I've seen Peter I can't stop thinking about him'

'What exactly have you done?' Michelle asked.

'Nothing but I wanted to, the only reason I didn't was because Nick caught me on my way up to peters room'

'Carla, why after all this time? I don't understand where all this has come from' Michelle asked disappointed.

Carla then explained to Michelle what happened over the weekend, the flirty conversations and texts. The meeting up they had planned but more importantly how she felt about it. Michelle didn't know what to suggest she knew Carla loved Nick but she has always loved Peter and always will. She understood where she was coming from although she didn't like it at all.

'Carla I think you need to think long and hard about what you want' Michelle started 'there must be something wrong if you're thinking about Peter'

'That's what I think, I must have gone to Peter for something, if I was happy with Nick I wouldn't have even looked at Peter'

'Well not really, you can be happy with Nick but love Peter too, the question is who can you see yourself with for the rest of your life?'

'Nick is perfect, he is such a good guy, but I have already cheated on him twice, once with Robert and once with Peter'

'Exactly but forgetting about them are you happy?'

'I thought I was but why can't I get Peter out of my head, it's like we have unfinished business' Carla told Michelle.

'Is that why you have wanted to see him' Michelle asked.

'I think so but also his kiss was amazing' Carla smiled at a disappointed Michelle.

'It's not something to smile about Carla, you have two men and you have to choose one'

'I know that Michelle but it's easier said than done, I'm supposed to be getting married in four days I don't have much time' Carla said worried about her situation.

'Carla I feel for you but you have to be really serious about this, Peter really hurt you' Michelle reminded Carla, not that she needed reminding she would never forget what he had done to her.

'I know Michelle but there must be a reason as to why I can't stop myself from thinking about him, I will never forget what Peter done but I can forgive, surely?' Carla told her.

'But Nick is a really good guy and Peter is just not' Michelle said sternly.

'I know that Michelle' Carla said taking a large mouthful of wine.

'I don't know if you do Carla, you have a lovely bloke at home and your thinking about a cheating alcoholic' Michelle said fed up she needed to give Carla a bit of tough love 'Carla just think about how stupid you are being'

'Michelle I told you this for you advice not to feel like your judging me' Carla downed the rest of her wine, got up, grabbed her bag and left.

Michelle got up to follow her but thought against it. She knew Carla would calm down on her own.

Carla stormed out of the pub not noticing the looks she got from people. She stormed straight out onto the bench outside the salon. She took a seat placing her bag down next to her. She was out there for about ten minutes alone. Peter came out of number one to have a fag, he noticed Carla sitting alone.

He wondered whether or not to wonder over to her in case it was to public but his legs were already making their way to her. He approached with caution because of their conversation earlier.

'Carla' Peter said carefully. When he looked at her he noticed a tear fall from her eye. 'Are you ok?'

'Do I look ok Peter?' She asked not making eye contact with him. She sat still, still staring at the floor.

'Well no that's why I've come to see how you are' Peter answered taking a seat on the bench next to her but not to close.

Carla didn't answer. He was the problem. She was fine until Peter came back into her life and told her he wanted her back. She had a wedding to plan and a future but now he is here she is completely unsure of what to do.

'Peter just go will you, you don't need to save me every time' Carla snapped.

'I am not here to save you I'm here to see if you're ok' Peter told her 'you don't look ok so as a friend I am here if you need me'

Carla sighed, she looked up at him for the first time this conversation 'I'm sorry I snapped, I'm not having a good night'

'Well I could have guessed that' Peter smiled which caused Carla to smile 'now what's the problem'

'Peter I don't really want to talk about it' Carla said shyly knowing it was about him, well and Michelle but mostly him.

'Well we don't have to talk at all' Peter shot Carla a dirty wink causing her to give out a small laugh.

'You Barlow only have one thing on your mind' Carla said breaking a bit of the tension.

'When it's about you then yes' he winked.

'Peter honestly we can't be having these conversations especially out in public' Carla reminded him of their surroundings.

'Well do you want to come back to number one?' Peter asked casually before mentioning 'dad went to bed early and Tracey's away with Robert and Amy so we would be in private' he smiled then continued 'you know just for a cuppa and chat'

Carla thought for a second. She knew Nick was home and probably waiting for her but she never could resist those eyes of his that we're starting at her for an answer.

'Ok only for one' Carla smiled. Peter stood up holding out his hand for Carla to take 'let's not push it ah?'

'Ok spoil sport' Peter said putting a fake sad look on his face.

Carla followed Peter across the road; she'd look around to make sure nobody saw her, especially Nick or Michelle. She had made how she felt about the situation perfectly clear to Carla. Carla wasn't happy about it she was supposed to be her friend, she's supposed to support her in situations like this.

When they got inside Carla sat down around the dining room table. Peter put the kettle on then joined her. There was an awkward silence before Peter said 'Carla I'm not here to give you any trouble'

'Doesn't seem that way Peter if you only came back for me' Carla stated.

'I did come back because I saw you but I am here for Simon to, his behaviour has become bad so I thought I could come back and help Leanne with it all'

'Oh so it's not just for me' Carla said twisting her ring around her finger.

'You almost sound disappointed' Peter started, Carla shot him a look so he continued noticing her ring 'wow that's a ring'

'Lovely isn't it' Carla said in a bit of a daydream remember when Nick gave it to her, she then was snapped out because she remembered who she was talking to 'sorry'

'Carla you don't have to apologise to me' Peter looked her in the eyes 'I know I blew my shot so I'm going to back off and let you be happy'

'Really' Carla said shocked.

'Yes' Peter sighed 'even if it is with Nick'

'Peter' Carla scolded hitting him on the top of his arm. It was the first physical contact they had had this evening. It sent chills up Peters arm even if it was a little tap. There was so much sexual tension going on in that room it could easily explode open.

'I'm sorry I mean it Carla, me and you can be friends' Peter smiled 'we were friends before we got together so I'm sure we can do it again'

'Ok deal' Carla said unsure if she meant it or not she was going to try.

'So as a friend are you going to tell me what was wrong with you tonight?' Peter asked.

'Oh nothing now I think it's sorted, although me and Michelle did have a bit of a fall out' Carla started 'but I'm sure we will sort it out'

'You two will always sort anything out' Peter said. Once he had finished making the drinks Peter bought them over to the table handing Carla hers 'it wasn't to do with me was it?

'You know peter not everything is about you' Carla reminded him 'but yes as a matter of fact'

'Oh do tell' Peter teased sat there with his head in his hand ready to listen. Carla laughed 'this is what I have missed' Peter said 'just being with you and making you laugh'.

'Is that all?' Carla asked raising an eyebrow.

Peter looked her up and down 'Well not all' he smirked causing Carla to smile as she knew exactly to what he was referring.

'Look peter thanks for this but I must be going' Carla said now thinking about Nick.

'Ok if you have to' Peter smiled as Carla got up off of her chair 'Come here' peter opened his arms for a hug.

Carla thought about it for a second before she found herself giving in to hug Peter. It was a small but loving hug. Which if Carla was honest lasted longer than it should have done. Carla pulled away first, just looking at Peter.

He didn't want to push his luck as they were 'friends' now but he couldn't help it. His face was far to close to Carla's for him to not kiss her. He placed his lips onto Carla's. Carla didn't do anything to stop it; in fact she kissed him back.

After a nice, loving kiss Carla pulled away.

'So much for being friends ay?' Peter chuckled causing Carla to hit him on the arm again.

'Peter we both have to try this' Carla said feeling bad for just kissing him 'it will not happen again, friends do not kiss their friends like that'

'Ok for you I will try, it's not going to be easy but I'll try' Peter said with a cheeky grin. Carla smiled at him.

She then left the house. She turned to him as he watched her walk away from the front door 'Bye Barlow'

'Night Carla' he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla took a slow walk home. She knew Nick would be waiting for her but she needed to calm down after kissing Peter before she saw Nick.

At the flat, Nick had indeed been waiting for Carla. He had a nice dinner table set up with flowers and candles but no fiancé. After a while Nick gave up waiting, he blew out the candles. He placed the flowers on the side and cleared the table of the plates and cutlery. He was in the middle of putting the plates in the cupboard when he heard the door shut.

Carla entered the flat with a sad look on her face, although her face lit up when she saw Nick.

'Where have you been?' Nick asked Carla quite bluntly not looking at her as he knew it was Carla.

'I was at the pub with Michelle for a bit' Carla replied as she watched him put the plates in the cupboard she realised what she had missed out on. 'Did you do this for me?' she asked.

Nick looked down from the cupboard then towards Carla 'Yes I had a nice evening with my fiancé planned but she didn't show, so I put it away'

Carla made her way over to Nick 'I'm sorry Nicky' she placed her hands around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Nick knew what she was doing but he couldn't be mad at her for long.

He kissed her on the lips for the first time that night, although it was her second kiss of the evening but if she was honest with herself it didn't measure up to the first one.

The couple didn't say much after that as Carla led Nick into the bedroom to make up for the time she had missed.

The next morning was a quiet one, Nick had got up and left for work before Carla had woken up. He left a note on the bed side table which said

 _Carla,_

 _I've been called in early as there is a problem with the electrics,_

 _Looks like I'll be here all day._

 _I want it to be perfect for our special day in three days so I'll work as hard as I can._

 _I love you_

 _Nick._

Carla sighed, she loved that he wanted to sort it but she wanted to spend the day with him so that she wouldn't think of Peter. She tried to distract herself, she got up had a shower, got dressed and started some work.

The more she tried to concentrate on her work in front of her the more she got to wondering what Peter was up to or if he was thinking about her. She didn't have to wonder for long as there was a knock on her door.

She giggled like a child and rushed over to the door, only to be greeted by Michelle. Her face sank, which of course led Michelle to say 'sorry I'm not peter but can I come in?'

'Depends are you going to make comments like that whilst you're here?'

'No I've come to apologise' Michelle said with her tail between her legs 'I should have been more supportive, I'm sorry'

Michelle walked through the door and took a seat on the sofa. 'It's ok it's a lot to take in' Carla said as sat down joining her.

'So what's going on now?' Michelle asked.

'Please don't be mad' Carla said gently.

'What have you done?'

'I went round to Peter's after I left you yesterday' Michelle shot her a look of concern but Carla continued 'don't worry nothing happened apart from a kiss'

'CARLA' Michelle said shocked 'Then what happened'

'I came home and had sex with Nick' Carla said shamefully placing her head in her hands 'Michelle what am I going to do?'

'Well for one you need to stop kissing Peter Barlow'

'I know but it just happened, I don't intend it to but it keeps happening'

'Well it needs to stop whilst you think about it; I think you need to tell Nick that you can't marry him yet'

'I can't do that it will hurt him so badly' Carla said worried.

'But you can't keep kissing Peter and then be with and marry Nick Carla, you just can't'

'I know, I know I love Nick but I don't love him like I loved Peter and I don't know if that's something I can learn to do or something I should just give up on' Carla said honestly to Michelle.

'Well that's only something you can figure out I can't do it for you, but I can stop you doing things you shouldn't, you were expecting Peter at the door then weren't you' Michelle asked.

'No' Carla lied. Michelle gave her a look, to say don't lie to me 'Ok yes a little bit of me thought that he would come and see me today, after our kiss last night'

'But he didn't I got here first so come on we are going shopping' Michelle suggested.

'Chelle I don't feel like shopping today I just want to stay here to think' Carla told her honestly.

'But if you are here and he does come you are going to let him in aren't you and then something bad is going to happen isn't it'

'Michelle you have so little faith in me' Carla laughed.

'Carla it's not funny this is someone's live you're playing with, Nick has been good to you' Michelle stated.

'I know Michelle I was trying to lighten the mood, but you are right if Peter knocks on the door today I shall send him packing'

'That's why we should go shopping so you're not here when he does, if he does' Michelle pleaded with her.

'No honestly I need some time to myself you go and have fun' Carla said.

After more conversation, Michelle had left Carla to her own devices. She had indeed got some work done but she spent most of the time thinking about which man she wanted.

It was about two hours after Michelle had left that there was another knock on Carla's door. This time it was Peter.

'Hello' Peter said as she opened the door.

'Hi, I'm not allowed to let you in' Carla smiled.

Peter looked generally concerned and asked 'Why is Nick in?'

'No he's at work all day but I'm under strict instructions from Michelle not to let you in' which caused Peter to smile.

'Well how did she know I'd come knocking?' Peter asked.

'Because I told her the whole story about us' Carla said shyly.

'Well why can't I come in?'

'She thinks something silly might happen again if I do'

'Well how about we prove her wrong when you do eventually let me in, because this is me and you will give up eventually' Peter said smugly.

'You are so full of yourself' Carla said.

'I am but you love it'

'Ok come on then' Carla said rolling her eyes then pulling the door back so he could come in.

'Nice place' Peter said as he looked around, he took a seat on the sofa.

'Do you have a reason for being here then Peter?' Carla asked sighing whilst joining him on the sofa.

'I thought I'd come and see if you're ok after last night?'

'Well I'm fine thanks' Carla lied.

Peter knew there was something wrong with her. He loved her, he also knew her better then she knew herself sometimes, even if he hadn't seen her in a while. He moved up the sofa closer to her, he placed his hand lovingly on her knee causing her to look up at him.

'Peter you can't be here it's not fair on me' Carla let out quietly as she pushed his hand off of her knee.

'But the question is do you want me here?' Peter asked.

'Peter I'm not going to answer that question, I can't' Carla said.

'Carla if me being here is going to confuse you then I'll leave, I love you Carla and I don't want to make your life difficult, I know I made a massive mistake but that cost me you and I have learnt from that' Peter took her hand then continued 'I'm a different man now I have worked on myself and If I have to prove that to you to win you back then I will wait as long as it takes Carla I promise'

Carla let a tear drop from her eye as she listened to Peter's words. She has wanted to hear this for so long that now she was hearing it from him she couldn't believe the timing.

'But Peter we don't have time I'm supposed to be marrying Nick in three days' Carla told him.

'Marry him, if I have to wait until you and him finish then I will, the only reason you are with him is because I did that awful thing to you that I will never forgive myself for' Peter started as tears formed in his eyes.

'Peter I don't want to marry him if there is hope for us' Carla said a little too honestly as she wiped the tears off of her face.

'Carla that is a big decision one that you need to think about' Peter told her with concern, he did love her but he didn't want her to chuck her happy ever after away even if it was with Nick.

'Peter I have always wanted you, you know that, but what you did can't be forgotten about' Carla told him as his head dropped down. Carla put her hand under his chin to pull his face back up so he was looking at her as she continued 'But I can see that you have changed in the short time you have been home and I like what I see Peter'

'Carla' Peter said placing his hand on her cheek 'I love you and I promise I won't ever hurt you again' Peter then placed his lips onto hers for a kiss. She kissed him back tenderly. He pulled away first not wanting to push it and placed his hand on her cheek smiling at her.

'Peter I can forgive you for the past' Carla told Peter, he couldn't believe his luck. 'But we need to work on being friends again first and build up a relationship from that' she told him firmly.

Peter agreed they couldn't just jump straight back in especially as she was technically still with Nick.

After a couple of hours of talking things through and discussing where they go from here they had decided to be friends to work on their relationship. Carla and Peter were going to work on things. This meant that Carla had to tell Nick it was over.

After Peter left Carla got straight on the phone to Michelle to tell her about the day she'd had. Michelle couldn't listen to this over the phone so she quickly made her way over to Carla's for the second time today.

When she arrived Carla explained today's events over a bottle of red to a shocked Michelle.

'So that's it you're going to call things off with Nick?' Michelle asked bluntly.

'Yes I think that is my final decision, even if I don't get back with Peter, it's not fair on Nick if whilst I'm with him I'm thinking of someone else' Carla explained maturely 'but I just don't know how I'm going to do it'

'I know I don't envy you at all, he's such a nice bloke' Michelle said.

'Thanks chelle for the help' Carla said rolling her eyes.

'Sorry you're right you need to be honest with him, so just sit him down then tell him you can't marry him'

'Oh if only it was that easy' Carla said as they finished the bottle off.

'Shall we head to the rovers to continue?' Michelle asked.

'No I have to wait in for Nick, there's no time like the present' Carla said dreading the conversation that she was about to have with Nick.

'Ok well phone me when you've finished and let me know how it went' Michelle asked her whilst giving her best friend a hug for support.

'I'm such a bad person' Carla said.

'No you are just confused, once the wedding is out of the picture you'll see clearly and maybe you will want Nick but you're right you can't marry him until you are sure'

'Thanks chelle, I'll phone you later' Carla told her as she shut her flat door behind Michelle dreading the moment it opened again to be Nick.

It was an hour later when the door opened again.

'Carla, I'm home' Nick shouted through the flat. Nick had a good day at work this morning's disaster was sorted and it was all ready for the wedding in three days.

'Nick come and sit down please' Carla asked a confused looking Nick.

'What is it?' Nick asked as he cautiously sat on the sofa next to Carla.

'Nick…'


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was sat on the sofa wondering what on earth Carla wanted to talk about. He was worried as the look on Carla's face wasn't a comforting one, in actual fact it was the complete opposite.

'Nick I need to say something but I don't think you're going to like it' Carla started.

'Please don't Carla' Nick said with tears forming in his eyes.

Carla looked at him, she really didn't want to hurt him but she did warn him when they first got together he just didn't listen. She thought about telling him gently but thought against it, she thought she'd be completely straight with him.

'I can't marry you Nick' she said as the tears fell from her eyes 'I love you Nick but I need to clear my head before I commit to this marriage'

Nick's head just fell into his hands he started crying into them. Carla moved closer, she placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

Suddenly he stood up his face was now a lot more angry then sad 'Why Now' he asked.

Carla looked at him and sighed.

'WHY NOW' Nick shouted causing Carla to jump. Carla now felt very uncomfortable.

'Nick I think you need to calm down'

'CALM DOWN' Nick started, he walked over to the table then looked back at Carla 'You tell me you don't want to marry me then ask me to calm down'

'Nick I want to talk about this' Carla started but was interrupted

'No what I want is my fiancé to still want to marry me, I want her to stop being silly and remember why she asked me to marry her in the first place'

'Nick I remember all that, I love you, you do know that don't you' Carla said instantly regretting it.

'No Carla at the moment I don't know that, what I want to know though is why?' he said getting closer to the sofa but not sitting on it 'Why three days before our wedding?'

'I just need a clear head, you know I've been hurt before and I just' Carla started but Nick suddenly sat next to her and took her hand.

'I would never hurt you Carla, I'm not like the other husbands you've had I'm not Peter' then suddenly it clicked in Nick's head. Peter. Peter had returned to the street recently then just by chance Carla changes her mind.

'It's Peter isn't it?' Nick asked rising from the sofa. Carla just shook her head.

'I'm right aren't I' Nick said in disbelief 'That low life cheat comes back onto the street and you suddenly don't want to marry me'

'No Nick it's not like that at all' Carla stated.

'What's it like then Carla?' Nick asked walking over to the kitchen.

'Nick this has nothing to do with Peter'

'But you have seen him around?' Nick asked.

'Yes I have but'

'So you've spoken to him?' Nick interrupted.

'Yes Nick'

Nick rested his hands on the kitchen side; he sighed and placed his head down before he asked 'Please Carla I am begging you to tell me that all you did when you saw him was talk'

'Nick'

'TELL ME' Nick shouted turning abruptly again causing Carla to jump.

'No it's not' Carla cried quietly.

Nick picked up a plate that was next to him on the side and threw it across the room narrowly missing Carla, smashing into the coffee table. As it smashed a bit of the china flew back into Carla causing a scratch on her face.

Carla felt the scratch with her hand; she looked at Nick with a scared look on her face as she saw the blood on her fingers.

'Carla I'm sorry I didn't mean too' Nick said trying to get closer to Carla but she backed away, this wasn't the man she loved. Peter could lash out but he never lashed out at her.

Carla knew Nick had his brain injury but she had never seen it first-hand. Carla just ran out of the door.

Nick crumbled onto the floor in a heap. He started crying. He couldn't believe what he had done.

Carla didn't look back she just ran. She was running into the direction of the pub, to Michelle.

She wasn't really looking where she was going when she bumped into a shocked Peter.

'Woah, what's the matter?' Peter asked before he saw her face 'What happened to your face?' He stroked the cut on her face whilst trying to keep calm.

'I told Nick' Carla eventually got out.

'He did this to you' Peter asked, Carla nodded in response before Peter continued 'I'm going to kill him' He saw the worried reaction on Carla's face so he calmed himself down then said 'But we should probably clean that up first, come on lets go see Michelle'

Peter took Carla's hand and led her into the pub. It was quite quiet in the pub for an evening so nobody really noticed that they had walked in.

Michelle was behind the bar when she saw Carla come in with Peter. 'What's happened?' Michelle asked.

'Can we go through to the back Michelle then Carla can explain when we get there' Peter said sensibly.

When all three of them were in the back room Michelle sat Carla down around the table whilst she sat opposite. Peter pulled the spare chair round so he was sat next to her.

'Let me clean you up eh?' Michelle said as she bought a bowl of warm water to the table and pulled a cotton pad out of the first aid box.

'Thanks but I don't deserve it, I've really hurt him Michelle' Carla said trying to ignore that fact that Peter was sat next to her because she didn't want any of this to hurt him.

'Well how come you have a scratch on your face then? I'm guessing he didn't take it too well' Michelle replied.

Peter scoffed but kept silent, both women heard.

'No he didn't take it that well Michelle, funny that' Carla started whilst looking in the mirror at her cleaned up scratch she continued 'He got angry started shouted asking why, saying we were happy last night'

Michelle completely forgot Peter was in the room before saying 'Yeah I know the sex you had was a giveaway'

Carla shot Michelle a look, she didn't dare look at Peter right now 'Never mind that I suppose his brain injury doesn't help, he got really angry, I've never seen him like that' Carla went into a bit of a daze remembering just what Nick had been like.

Michelle shot Peter a look then placed her hand on Carla's hand on the table 'Carla then what happened?'

'Well he told me he would never hurt me like all my other husbands' Carla paused to look at Peter, he gave her a sad smile so she continued 'He then remembered Peter was back so started shouting and asked if I had spoken to you' she took his hand.

'Go on' Peter said.

'He then said some horrible things about Peter and asked if all we did was talk' Carla stopped.

'Then what?' Michelle asked.

'The look on my face must have said it all, then he lashed out and threw a plate across the room which missed me by a bit but it hit the table and a bit of the china bounced back and hit me in the face' Carla explained.

Carla looked at Peter again who was trying to keep his cool. He wanted to prove to Carla that he had changed and didn't run around using his fists, but right now it was taking all of him not to run over there and scare Nick like he had Carla.

Nick on the other hand was furious. How dare Peter come back and steal Carla. Although nothing was going on between Carla and Peter, they were just trying to get along as friends first; Nick was convinced it was Peter's fault.

He pulled himself up off of the floor. He then made his way out of the front door in search for Carla.

He knew Carla would go straight to Michelle's, although she now had Kate and Aiden he knew Michelle would be the first person she would go to.

When he entered the pub it was still quiet, Steve was behind the bar serving drink but there was no sign of Michelle. Nick now knew Carla was here with her for sure. He took a sigh of relief.

'Steve can I go through the back to see Carla please' Nick asked.

'I'm not sure that's the best idea' Steve said in response.

'Well I need to see her please Steve' Nick said but what he didn't know and what Steve did was that Peter was also in there with her.

'Well I will go and check how about that?' Steve asked.

'I don't think she will say yes to be honest Steve and I would really like to speak to her' Nick pleaded.

A clumsy customer suddenly dropped his glass causing it to smash. 'Oh for goodness sake' Steve said as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the mop and told Nick to stay there until he is finished, then he will ask.

Nick nodded but wasn't going to wait. He waited for Steve to be distracted while he snuck through the back.

Nick opened the back door to the sight of Carla, Michelle and Peter Barlow sat around the table.

Peter was sat next to Carla who just caused Nick's blood to boil.

'Nick' Carla gasped as the door opened.

'Well I came over to see how you were and apologise once more for your face but I can see you don't need me anymore' Nick said.

Carla rose off of her chair 'It's not like that at all Nick'

'Well what is it like then Carla?'

'Nick I think you need to leave Carla will talk to you when she's ready' Peter butted in.

'Who asked you Peter?' Nick said looking straight into his eyes with anger 'Come on since you've been back everything has changed'

'Well that's not down to me mate' Peter said.

Carla rolled her eyes. 'Listen Nick lets go back to the flat to talk yeah?'

'No its ok I think you've said all you need to tonight' Nick said still looking at Peter, not daring to look at Carla.

'Do you have to always be such an arse?' Peter laughed.

'Excuse me' Nick replied in shock. Peter had stolen his fiancé and he was the arse?

'You heard me now if you don't mind I think we are done here' Peter said.

'No I'm nowhere near done Peter, you think your all that don't you, coming back here and stealing Carla back'

'I think it was me you stole her off of' Peter said with a smirk.

'No she wasn't yours any more was she Peter' Nick stated with a smile. Michelle put her arm around Carla as she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Peter took some steps closer to Nick so that Carla and Michelle were behind him.

Nick continued 'You had her Peter but you lost her, she wasn't yours to take and if it wasn't for the lying or being a downright disappointment there was always the drinking wasn't there'

Peter took another step closer so they were nearly face to face. Peter was really trying to control himself but Nick was pushing him.

Nick continued 'There was also the small fact that you're a cheating scumbag who had an affair with the babysitter whilst his beautiful pregnant wife was at home waiting, what a waste of skin'

That was it. Peter couldn't hold himself back anymore; he swung his fist round into Nick's jaw causing him to fly backwards into the backroom door. Peter then dragged him up by the collar and pushed him up against the door.

'PETER' Carla called causing him to instantly turn his head to face her before she continued 'Put him down'

Peter let go of Nick and backed away. Carla walked over to him putting out her hand for him to take. He looked at it and shrugged. He got up without it. He looked at Carla, turned around and walked out of the door.

Carla followed him out the door leaving Peter and Michelle. 'Nick' she caught up with him just outside the pub doors.

'Carla I just need time to think about this, I was coming to find you to tell you that I will give you some space'

'I just wanted more time that's all but tonight has led me to believe you're a different person then I thought you were' Carla said honestly.

'Carla I'm the same person, he just gets under my skin'

'But bringing up my past like that don't you think that would hurt me?' Carla asked him making him realise what he had done.

'I do but don't you think it hurt me calling off our wedding' Nick said with tears in his eyes.

'Look I think tonight just got out of hand' Carla took his hand 'Nick I just need time to think and I think you do to'

Nick nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, turned away and walked home.

Carla made her way to the pub garden, she stood there for a while thinking about tonight's events. Ten minutes later Peter came out to find her when she didn't return.

'Are you ok?' he asked her.

'What does it look like?' Carla said, she turned to look at him 'did you need to hit him?'

'Well he was pushing my buttons any one could see that' Peter said smiling.

'There's no need to be so happy about it'

'There's every need, I'm back on friendly terms with you and you're now single' Peter said.

'Is that so?' Carla smugly asked 'I did think someone else was interested but clearly not'

'Well who is he?' Peter smiled 'do I need to hit him to?' this caused Carla to laugh.

'I think you might' Carla smirked 'he's a bit of an idiot sometimes'

Peter took a step closer to her, so he was now stood directly in front of her. 'I am sorry for hitting Nick, it's just all that horrible stuff he was saying about me, although it's all true I hate myself for it' Peter looked at the floor before continuing 'I love you Carla, I just couldn't listen to it, it was making me feel so bad…'

Before he could say anymore Carla placed her lips onto his. The kiss started gently but soon enough turned into a more passionate one, so much so that Peter had Carla pushed up against the garden wall.

Carla pulled away first as she realised where they were. She smiled 'So you kiss all your friends like that?' she asked causing Peter to smile.

'Only the ones that are extremely beautiful and have the last name Connor' Peter told her not realising quite what he said.

Carla laughed 'I'll go and get Michelle for her turn shall I'

Peter laughed; shaking his head at his slightly stupid comment then placed another loving kiss on Carla's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Carla woke up in her bed alone. She rubbed her head as after she left the pub she came home to some more red wine. She'd forgotten how many glasses she had had.

She got up to grab her phone from the living room. On her phone she found a text from Nick.

 _I am going to cancel everything today, just thought you should know. I'm also going to tell my family, I think you should tell yours. Nick xx_

Carla really did hate herself for this but she felt relief now she wasn't getting married.

An hour later, Carla was dressed, ready for the day ahead. She left the flat in the direction of the factory. Of course a certain Barlow was outside number one having his morning fag.

'Hello stranger' Peter called over to her.

'Morning' Carla nodded towards him but continued to walk.

'Where are you off to in a hurry?' Peter called after her causing her to stop and make her way over to him.

'I have to tell my father, brother and sister that there isn't going to be a wedding' Carla replied to him.

'Your what?' Peter asked in shock.

'Oh yeah you wouldn't know, Johnny Connor is my real dad, Kate and Aiden his children are my half siblings' Carla explained. Peter had heard of Johnny a few times at family events although he hadn't actually met him.

'Wow you leave the street for a while and come back to Carla Connor having the family she has secretly always wanted' Peter smirked.

'Well that family aren't going to be happy with me today or you' Carla told him pointing at him but touching his chest at the same time.

Peter put his hands up in the air 'me? It has nothing to do with me' Peter smiled.

'Yeah, yeah I'll see you later' Carla said as she walked off.

Peter just watched in awe. He couldn't believe his luck.

When Carla entered the office it was business as usual. Aiden was sat at his desk, Johnny was waiting for a form to print and Kate was making coffee in the kitchen area.

'I need to speak to all three of you' Carla said causing Johnny to look up from the printer to say 'What's up love?'

'Can you call Kate in here please?' Carla asked Aiden nicely so he nodded in response.

After Aiden called Kate in they both took a seat waiting to see what Carla had to say.

'I have some news for you, I don't want you to try and change my mind because I have thought it over and over.'

'What's wrong?' Aiden asked.

'I can't marry Nick' Carla managed to get out before Johnny snapped back 'why whatever is the matter?'

'I just can't ok' Carla started.

'This is all so sudden Carla I mean you were supposed to get married in two days' Kate said.

'It's not sudden for me, I have been thinking about it, I just can't do it' Carla told them.

'Well if that's your decision then we can't change it' Aiden said 'we can just support you' he placed a supportive smile on his face then waited for their dad to say something.

'If that's what will make you happy, then we support you' Johnny said 'but can I ask what he did?'

'He didn't do anything, it was me, I changed my mind, I didn't think it was fair to string him along' Carla said.

'Ok sounds fair, so are you single now?' Kate asked with a smile.

'Yes I am single and it's going to stay that way, I mean me and Nick are just slowing things down but yes I am technically single' Carla told them.

'As long as that's what you want' Johnny said.

'Yes now let's get on with some work shall we?' Carla said.

Half an hour later, Kate and Aiden were out of the room Johnny looked up at his newly discovered daughter to ask 'are you sure he didn't do anything?' Johnny had noticed the scratch on her cheek that she had tried to hide with makeup.

Carla stopped typing, looked up at Johnny and said 'no honestly, he didn't take it that well when I told him, but that's to be expected'.

'I suppose' Johnny said smiling at her.

Over at the Platt household things didn't go down to well with Gail.

'What do you mean she doesn't want to marry you?' Gail wailed.

'She needs some more time to think about it, we are going too fast, I need to respect her decision mum' Nick told her.

'Well there's something wrong with her if you ask me! Why wouldn't you want to marry you?' Gail stated bluntly.

'Mum please just leave her alone, the more we push the more she'll pull away, please mum for me?' Nick pleaded.

'Ok but I'm not happy about it' Gail told him.

Over at the pub Carla had just finished at the factory so went for an evening drink with Michelle. She saw the Barlows sat at one table which consisted of Peter, Ken and Tracy but the Platt's at another. That table consisted of Nick, Gail, Audrey and David. Who all clearly knew what has happened.

Carla looked around her then looked back at Michelle with a confused look. Michelle noticed this look then asked 'would you like to come through the back?' She paused then continued 'there's less eyes in there'

'Is it that obvious?' Carla asked knowing full well that she was uncomfortable but thought she was covering it easily.

'Carla I've known you for years' Michelle reminded her.

Carla smiled at her best friend 'Come on then'. She picked her bag up off the bar turned to walk when Johnny, Kate and Aiden came through the doors.

'Are you leaving?' Johnny asked.

'No I was going through to the back but I can stay now your here' she told them. She gave Michelle a relieved smile.

'Good' Kate said giving Carla a hug.

Peter was watching from his table. Ken caught the direction of his gaze.

'That's her newly found father and siblings' Ken told Peter.

'She did say she had found out he was her dad, what's he like?' Peter asked.

'Why do you care?' Tracey scoffed.

'Because I'm just curious that's all' Peter answered.

'Well he seems nice, he helps out at the factory and rents a flat here so I'm guessing he's staying here to be with her' Ken explained.

'Well that's enough of Carla and her family dramas' Tracey said before continuing onto talking about herself. Peter just continued looking at Carla. He could tell, from her body language, she was happy to have Kate and Aiden around but he wasn't sure how she felt about Johnny.

After an hour of small talk about the factory and a little bit more of the wedding subject, Carla nipped to the loo. When she came back out she found Peter at the bar not too far away from where she was standing.

'Hello' he said with a smile.

'Hi' she said shyly. Johnny was watching, he knew the man that broke Carla's heart had come home but he hadn't actually met him.

Johnny moved closer to Carla then coughed awkwardly to be noticed. Carla looked at him then said 'Johnny this is Peter, Peter Barlow'

Peter held his hand out for Johnny. Johnny looked at it then looked at Carla. He finally shook Peters hand after it had been held out for an awkwardly long amount of time.

Carla noticed but smiled anyway. Carla called over Kate and Aiden so she could introduce Peter to them. Peter made some small talk about the old days in the factory. Everyone just ignored the fact that Peter was Carla's ex as she seems to be happy at that moment so didn't want to ruin it, plus the Connors weren't around to see how heartbroken Carla was.

Someone who was not happy was Nick. He was sat around the table watching Peter be introduced to Carla's family. He had held himself back for as long as he could but he heard Carla's laugh and his blood boiled.

He jumped up from his chair then marched over to them 'well this is cozy'

'Nick how are you?' Carla asked. Peter smirked at him whilst Johnny looked at him with pity.

'Great Carla just great, are you all going to stand there and pretend this isn't weird?' Nick asked looking at Johnny.

'What's the problem Nick were having a quiet drink' Johnny told him.

'Are you all going to ignore the fact that he broke her heart in the worst way possible' Nick said.

'Nick there's no need for that' Carla said 'we've all grown, people change and were only having a chat whilst he's waiting for his drink, I'm getting really sick of this'

'Carla I was just' but was interrupted by Carla.

'No Nick I think you need to leave now'.

'Carla I just want to talk to you'

'Well coming over here trying to make things awkward isn't the way to go about it now can you leave' Carla told him sternly.

'Carla can we talk sometime?' Nick asked her.

Carla just sighed then shook her head. Peter smirked at which didn't go unnoticed.

'Peter your loving this aren't you' Nick said.

'No not really because your upsetting Carla as she's asked you to leave' Peter said.

'Since when has upsetting Carla ever bothered you in the past? Nick jibed.

Carla was now angry; she had only come in for a quiet drink.

'Carla's feeling are very important to me thanks' Peter said.

'Yeah were they important when you were sleeping with the babysitter?' Nick pushed at Peter but again he didn't bite.

'Nick you really need to stop this you're embarrassing yourself' Peter said causing Nick to take a step closer.

'No need for that Nick' Aiden stepped in the middle of the two men.

'I think you have embarrassed yourself enough for the both of us before Peter, when you've stumbled around drunk' Nick said.

'Seriously everyone knows I have a drinking problem and everyone important to me' he paused and looked straight at Carla before continuing 'knows that I have changed for the better, they know that I will not hurt them again'

Carla smiled but the smile was wiped off when Nick said 'well it's too little to late Peter you could have had the family you wanted but you ruined that didn't you and now that's gone'

Carla gasped she couldn't believe Nick bought up the idea of their family that she wanted but couldn't have. Aiden saw Carla's face, he looked at Peter who only has anger in his face then looked back at Nick and said 'I think you need to leave your upsetting my sister'

Peter looked at Aiden. It was always his job to stop Carla getting upset and to remove people that were horrible but now Aiden has taking to it and Peter didn't know how he felt about it. He knew he wasn't with Carla so he was glad someone was looking out for her.

'Ok I'll leave but I would like to talk to you Carla? Maybe you can come round for dinner tomorrow?' Nick asked.

'I'll think about it Nick' Carla said.

Nick smiled then left the pub. Peter pulled a confused face but didn't let Carla see. How could she be thinking about going to dinner with Nick?

After a few more conversations Carla was ready to go home. She said goodbye to her family causing Peter to say "I'll walk you home".

Carla and Peter left the pub together in the direction of Carla's flat. "You didn't have to walk me home Peter" Carla told him.

"I know I wanted to" Peter smiled before continuing "so are you going to dinner with Nick?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous Peter?" Carla giggled.

"No I just don't think it's fair, how come he gets dinner with you and I don't?" Peter asked with a pretend sad face.

The pair reached the door of her building. Carla opened the door "well if you wanted to take me for dinner all you had to do was ask" and with that she was gone. She walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Peter smiled through the glass at her, he watched until he couldn't see her anymore. He felt excitement at the thought of him and Carla going for dinner. Hopefully this was the start of him building up a relationship again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Carla woke up in a cheerful mood. She was getting along with Peter and suddenly there were no complications. She was single. Although today would have been her wedding day.

Carla rolled out of bed to thoughts of what she should have been doing on this day. Although she felt terribly guilty she also felt relieved. She did love Nick but nowhere near the love she had felt for Peter. So even if she didn't get back together with Peter then she knew she couldn't marry someone she didn't feel that way towards.

Michelle had come over to see how she was doing; to her surprise Carla was jolly. Michelle sat around the table with Carla who joined her with their coffees.

"So how you feeling today?" Michelle asked.

"Ok, I mean I'm sad but I feel like I made the right decision, Nick wasn't right for me" Carla explained.

"Are you going to dinner with him tonight?" Michelle asked.

"I think so, the least I can do is talk to him" Carla started "we can be friends"

"I'm sure he wants more than friendship" Michelle informed her.

"I know but he can't have that anymore" Carla said.

"So no more sex with Nick then" Michelle laughed.

"Michelle stop, honestly trust you to bring that up" Carla laughed "it's just dinner"

"Yeah that's how it starts"

"No that can't happen with Nick it's not fair on him" Carla told Michelle.

"Anyway what's happening with Peter? I saw he walked you home yesterday! Did he come in?" Michelle asked.

"No he didn't, he did ask me for dinner, sort of" Carla smiled thinking of her conversation with Peter.

"Did he now?" Michelle smirked.

"Well he mentioned me going for dinner with Nick so I asked him if he was jealous" Carla explained.

"He so wants you Carla" Michelle said.

"I know it's kind of fun to make him work for it" Carla said "but nothing can happen to soon just because I don't want to hurt Nick anymore then I have done"

"But Carla you can't stop anything happening because of Nick it's not fair on yourself"

"I know I don't mean forever I just mean for the foreseeable" Carla said "if I were to give him another chance"

"Well it's just a matter of time if you ask me" Michelle told her.

An hour later Michelle had left which meant Carla could make her way to the factory. It was supposed to be closed for the wedding but Johnny was in keeping himself busy.

As Carla entered the office Johnny was typing away at his desk. He looked up when Carla entered the office.

"Hello I wasn't expecting you in today" Johnny said.

"Well I have nothing better to do, so I thought I'd pop in, I didn't expect you in either" Carla told him.

"Well I thought I'd come in and finish some bits off" Johnny told her before asking "how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I'm going to have dinner with Nick later to talk things through" Carla said.

"Oh right is that a good idea?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I owe him that much" Carla said softly.

"So Peter" Johnny started.

"What about Peter?" Carla looked up to ask.

"How's things with him?"

"There is nothing with Peter it's just nice to see him again"

"But he came back after you split with Nick?" Johnny asked suspicious of the real meaning behind her split with Nick.

"What is this Johnny?" Carla asked getting a little annoyed.

"I'm just making sure you're not going to get hurt again"

"Look Johnny you weren't here the first time so you don't really know what has happened, and I don't need reminding about getting hurt, I lived through it remember" Carla said angrily as she stormed out of the office.

Johnny thought about following her but thought against it.

She stormed straight out the factory in the direction of her flat. Aiden watched as she stormed off he tried to call her but she continued to walk off. Kate came out of the salon just at the wrong time as Carla walked straight into her.

"Sorry Kate" Carla said whilst still storming off.

"Hang on what's the matter?" Kate asked as she jogged to Carla to catch up.

"Sorry, do you want to pop into the cafe for a chat?" Carla asked.

"I think we better don't you" Kate replied following her into the cafe.

Meanwhile Aiden had rushed into the factory "what's wrong with Carla?" He asked Johnny.

"I asked her about Peter, let's just say she didn't take it too well" Johnny replied.

"I know Peter broke her heart by cheating on her but I sort of zone out when they talk about it, its girl talk" Aiden said honestly. He knew that Peter had cheated, but that's all he knew, so when he met Peter he didn't think anything of it. Johnny has now made him think twice.

"Do you think he will hurt her again? What exactly did he do?" Aiden asked Johnny.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, she wants it all left alone, I shouldn't have interfered I'm newly into her dad role so I see how I've upset her, it's her business" Johnny said sadly.

"Dad she'll get over it but if your they worried I'll go and have a word with Peter" Aiden suggested but he was shot straight down by Johnny who told him "we shouldn't get involved leave it be"

"Ok whatever you say dad" Aiden said with his hands in the air, although he was definitely going to talk to Peter.

Over in the cafe Carla and Kate were sat around a table with a coffee each.

"So what's the matter?" Kate asked.

"Johnny" Carla answered before swigging from her mug.

"What's he done now, he can be an idiot sometimes" Kate smiled taking Carla's hand.

"He mentioned Peter, warned me that I'll get hurt again" Carla said sadly before saying "it's not really the Peter thing it's that he is newly my father and thinks he can wade in on my life over things that have nothing to do with him"

"I get it, maybe he's coming on heavy" Kate said.

"I don't think it's that I mean after all he is my dad, I think it's because I'm not used to it I suppose, it's going to take some getting used to"

"Well that's understandable but about the Peter thing"

"I know I know everyone has been telling me to be careful, I know, I'm not stupid I'm not going to jump back into bed with him, but it's nice to see how much he's changed, shame he didn't before we might still have our little girl" Carla said before realizing who she was talking to.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Well while Peter was cheating on me I fell pregnant, when I found out about him I was going through a lot and was stressed out a lot so I lost her" Carla told Kate whilst letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Oh Carla" Kate managed before moving around the table to give her a hug.

"It's ok I'm better about it now it's just sad" Carla told her.

"Well the Peter I saw yesterday doesn't act like someone who could hurt you like that, he was looking at you with only love" Kate smiled.

"I know he has honestly changed so much, he's the better version of himself which is what I like about him" Carla said.

"Well if he is what you want then go for it I'll support you" Kate said.

"Well I don't know what I want, I'm just taking it slowly, and that's why I couldn't marry Nick"

"I understand now a lot more than I did" Kate told her.

"Well I best get going I have to go to dinner with Nick, I also have a flat to tidy beforehand" Carla explained.

"Well have fun but you've got to fill me in in the morning" Kate said.

"Thanks for listening to me" Carla pulled Kate in for a hug.

"That's what sisters are for" Kate said smiling at Carla. They had bonded a lot over the last few weeks.

Carla then made her way out of the cafe to her flat.

Aiden had been thinking about his conversation with his dad about Peter all afternoon. He knew his new role of brother to Carla meant something to him. He knew he had her best interests at heart so a chat with Peter couldn't hurt could it?

Peter spent his day at number one doing odd jobs for Ken with Simon as his right hand man. They had a lovely day but Peter needed a break. He stood outside number one to have a fag.

Aiden came out of the factory to see Peter standing there. He made his way over to him.

"Peter" Aiden said as he approached him.

"Hey Aiden how are you?" Peter asked nicely.

"I thought I'd come over to see what your intentions with my sister are?" Aiden said with a low voice.

"I'm not sure I get you Aiden" Peter said confused.

"I just don't want you to hurt her that's all" Aiden warned "or you'll have me to deal with"

"Look Aiden I get that you want to play brother, but I love Carla, always have done always will, I'm not going to hurt her again I'm a new person" Peter insisted.

"Well it's my job to make sure you don't" Aiden said.

"Look I didn't get along with Rob and I really hoped I could get along with you" Peter said "because if you're important to Carla then your important to me, although we're not together she's a good friend of mine"

"Ok well we shall leave it at that but it will be me you deal with if anything happens this time" Aiden said.

"Look her other brother killed someone so she lost him, don't make her lose another brother, I can tell your important to her" Peter said truthfully.

Aiden walked off, he was flattered at what Peter said to him but he still didn't trust him.

Over at Nicks flat, Nick had set up his table ready for dinner with Carla. He knew there were no guarantees but at least he had her to himself for the night.

Right on queue there was a knock on the door. Nick opened it to find Carla stood on his doorstep. She was dressed nicely in jeans and a Kami top. She looked casual but beautiful at the same time.

"Hello, come in" Nick said.

"Hello Nick" she said as she entered.

"Shall we sit round the table, dinner will be ten minutes" Nick asked.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"Listen Carla I know you don't want to marry me but I would like to see where we go" Nick went straight into the conversation that Carla wanted to avoid.

"Nick" Carla started but was interrupted.

"Carla I know you need time but I love you, I haven't loved anyone like you, you're incredibly beautiful, sexy and clever"

"Nick" she said shyly "I have told you I need time but to be honest with you I don't know if we should be together at all" she knew she was being harsh but this was the only way he would understand.

"What do you mean? You said you only wanted time" Nick said upset.

"I know I did but in that time I have thought about us, I do love you nick but more of a friend and not someone I should marry one day"

"Carla I don't understand we were completely fine until I got you that spa trip"

"I think time apart was helpful to realize that I want different things then you do" Carla told him delicately.

"So that's it, you're not going to try" Nick asked.

"I don't think there would be much point" Carla said "I do love you and treasure your friendship but I don't think a romantic relationship is what I want at the moment"

"I don't suppose there is much I can say is there?" Nick asked disappointedly.

"Nick I want to thank you for everything you have done for me" Carla said "I wouldn't be here without you" Carla got up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I better turn the oven off then" Nick said sadly.

"I don't think a friendly dinner would hurt do you?" Carla said lifting nicks spirits.

Carla stayed for dinner. They spoke about all the good times they had and by the end of the night Nick was more understanding of her decision and they left on mutual terms.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Carla woke up to a knock on her door. When she pulled herself out of bed to answer the door she saw a smartly dressed Peter stood in the doorway.

She was wearing her silky dressing gown; she looked down at her outfit choice which caused Peter to look her up and down.

"Morning" he said with a smile.

"Morning Peter, your here early" Carla said in response. She turned to walk back into her flat causing Peter to follow her in and shut the door.

"I have a job interview" Peter said causing Carla to look up and smile at him.

"A job eh? Does that mean your sticking around?" Carla asked.

"Well I guess it does, I've been thinking about it and I only really went away to get my head sorted" Peter told her "I think it's sorted, I'm a changed man so why can't I stay around here"

"That's a good decision" Carla smiled.

"Besides you'd miss me too much if I left again" Peter laughed.

"You're so full of yourself" Carla pushed his shoulder gently causing herself to smirk at him.

"Maybe but its true isn't it" Peter said.

Carla just smiled at him, before she could say anything in response her phone rang on the table.

"I'll get off" Peter said when Carla looked at her phone screen.

"No it's only Michelle I'll call her back in a minute"

"Ok well I still need to go, don't want to be late for my interview" Peter said with a silly grin on his face.

"Ok good luck" Carla said giving him a hug "I'll call you later to see how it went"

"Maybe we could go to dinner to celebrate?" Peter asked.

"There you go again being all smug thinking you'll get it" Carla smiled.

"Well I will, you've got to have confidence haven't you"

"Ok dinner tonight" Carla told him.

"Sounds good ill text you later on" Peter told her.

Peter then swiftly left Carla's flat so he didn't miss his interview. As soon as he left Carla phoned Michelle back. She told Michelle about her dinner with Nick and her morning conversation with Peter.

After a long day at work Carla made her way home. She had to get ready for her dinner with Peter. She was excited but there was also a bit of doubt in her mind. She couldn't fully trust Peter again but this was just dinner to celebrate his job.

Peter had text Carla after his interview to tell her it went really well. He was glad to have her back in his life but he knew he would have to earn her trust back.

Dinner time had arrived, Peter knocked on Carla's front door. Peter couldn't help but look Carla up and down when she opened the door. She was wearing a high wasted black skirt that ended just before the knee with a red crop top that tied up around her neck.

"You look beautiful" Peter said when he had finished looking at her.

"Thank you" Carla replied blushing a little.

"Shall we get going then?" Peter asked putting his hand out for her to take.

"Yeah are you going to tell me where we are going?" Carla asked. During her earlier text session with Peter, he had told her that he was surprising her..

"We are going to an Indian in town" Peter said.

There was a taxi outside ready for them to hop in. When they got down to it Peter opened the door for her to enter the taxi.

"Thank you" she blushed.

They made light conversation as the taxi drove them to their destination. Peter looked at Carla a lot during the car ride. Carla did notice but secretly loved the attention Peter gave her.

Once they arrived at the restaurant Peter told the waitress his name so she showed them to the table. Peter decided to be a gentleman so pulled out Carla's chair. He smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you" she said whilst Peter took his seat.

They looked over the menus and placed their order with the waitress. They were now alone until their food came out.

"I really appreciate you coming out tonight Carla to celebrate my job" Peter said shyly.

"Well I don't mind Peter, now that we are friends we can do this sort of stuff" Carla looked at him with a look that said but of course we're not just friends.

"Even so I am thankful I get to spend this time with you" Peter paused "after what I did I wouldn't blame you for not wanting me in your life"

"Peter I'm not going to lie, there was a point when I would have been more than happy to never see you again after what you did to me" Peter looked down at the table feeling guilty before Carla continued "but you have changed so much that your similar to the man I fell in love with but with a new side to him"

Peter smiled "I had to change Carla for everyone, what I did to you proved it; I would never treat you that way again I should have never done it in the first place"

"Ok let's not talk about the past now, tonight is about the future, we can talk about that some other time" Carla said lifting her glass in the air "to the future"

Peter raised his glass "to the future" he said with a massive smile on his face.

After they had eaten, Peter paid the bill as he insisted because it was his idea in the first place.

They had got a taxi to drop them outside of Carla's flat. Peter walked Carla to the door after he paid for the taxi.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Carla said to Peter.

"You're welcome" Peter smiled.

"I best be going in, got an early start at the factory" Carla said.

"Ok then, good night" Peter said shyly.

Carla rolled her eyes, this was the man that she was married to and he didn't have the confidence to kiss her. She pulled him into a meaningful hug, causing Peter to smile. Carla then kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him then entered her building.

Peter walked home with a big grin plastered on his face. The streets were dark with only the streetlights to light the way. Peter was so distracted by thoughts of his pleasant evening with Carla that he didn't see the man walking in front of him so he walked straight into him.

Before Peter saw who it was he instantly apologized. He looked up to see it was Nick.

"Watch it Peter" Nick bluntly said.

"As it's you I'll take my apology back" Peter childishly replied.

"No need I already have it, now if you don't mind I'd like to carry on with my night before it was ruined" Nick started to walk off before Peter said something causing him to stop.

"I'll try and do the same I was having a fabulous night until I saw you" Peter knew Nick couldn't help but wonder what he had done. Nick turned back to Peter, he was now curious.

"Yeah right, get your hands on a nice bottle did you?" Nick smirked.

"No, that's not quite what my hands were on" Peter said with a small evil giggle knowing full well it would annoy Nick. Peter turned away and walked off.

Nicks mind went to all sorts of places, had he been with Carla? Had she let him back into her bed?

Nick stood on the spot wondering whether to confront Peter or to leave it.

Nicks mind went into overdrive, he couldn't just leave it. "What do you mean?" He asked Peter. Who was now so near to the front door of number one. Peter turned to face Nick.

"It's none of your business what I do with my time Nick" Peter told him.

"Have you seen Carla tonight?" Nick asked. He couldn't help it.

"I may have" Peter then placed his key in the hole in the door, starting to regret saying anything now.

"Well have you or not" Nick asked.

"Look Nick why don't you ask Carla how she enjoyed her evening, it's not a gentleman's place to say"

"So she had you in her bed already has she? Well that didn't take long, mind you this is Carla were talking about, it doesn't take anyone long before they are in her bed" but before Nick even had time to wait for an answer Peter swung his fist round into nicks jaw, causing Nick to fall to the floor.

"How dare you" Peter said standing over Nick. "If you knew Carla at all you would know that is definitely not the case"

Nick stood up and dusted his suit down. Nick realized what he had said. He instantly regretted it but Peter had just wound him up so much that he couldn't help it. Nick just looked at Peter, who was opening the door to number one already. He then walked off. Peter just scoffed at him as he watched Nick walk away.

The next morning Carla was up early for a meeting at the factory. On her way out of her flat she bumped into a very shy Nick, who had a nasty bruise on his face.

"Morning Nick" Carla said before she noticed his face "oh Nick what happened"

"Peter did this to me" Nick told her, deciding not to mention why he had hit him.

"Well why on earth did he do that" Carla said.

"I guess he hasn't changed as much as we thought he had" Nick said sprinting off for a morning run.

Carla walked to the factory thinking about Peter. She didn't know why the 'new' Peter would hit Nick.

When she got into the factory Johnny had gathered Aiden and Kate in the office.

"Ah there she is" Johnny said.

"Morning, what's going on?" Carla asked placing her bag down on her desk.

Kate smiled at her causing her to smile back. They had grown closer over the last few weeks and Carla hated to admit that she loved having a sister.

"I have called you all in here because I want to talk to you about something" Johnny started.

"Well go on then" Aiden interrupted.

"Well as we are now a newly found family, I think we should have some time as a family and go on holiday together" Johnny said causing Carla to let out a small giggle.

"Sorry, don't you think it's a bit late for a family holiday?" Carla said.

"I think it's the right time, you can all bring one person with you" Johnny said but I have booked Tenerife for us four and three others, so we are all going"

"Well looks like we have no choice" Kate said with a smile. Carla looked at Aiden and Aiden looked back at Carla.

"Well you can't just expect us all to cancel everything and jump on a plane" Carla said a tad annoyed at Johnny.

"Carla I think it will be good for all of us to get to know each other better and just spend some time with each other" Johnny told her.

"I would really like you to come Carla" Kate said.

Carla looked at Kate, who just had hope in her eyes, she looked for about thirty seconds before saying "Ok when is it?"

"Its next week" Johnny said "so you best pick someone to take with you" Johnny said.

"Next week is good in the diary, we don't have any meetings and sally could handle it" Aiden said to Carla.

"OK, Ok ill come but I need to think about who to bring" Carla said.

"Well I'm guessing it's not Nick" Aiden said causing Carla to throw her pen at him.

"I'm bringing Eva if that's ok with everyone" Aiden said.

"Yes that's fine" Johnny said he then looked at Kate.

"I will bring Sophie if that's ok, we are just friends but with everything that has happened with Caz I need someone fun to bring with me"

"What's wrong with all of us" Johnny laughed before continuing "looks like it's just you to pick someone Carla"

"Ok let me just think about this ok, I'll get back to you by the end of the day" Carla told him.

An hour later, Carla had left the factory in search of someone to take on holiday with her. Whilst walking in the direction of the pub she saw Peter coming out of number one. He had left to find her and tell her that he had got the job.

"Carla" he called out but she ignored him. "Carla" he called again but she carried on walking.

Peter ran across the road to stand in front of Carla. "Have I done something to upset you?" Peter asked her.

"Well do you think you have?" Carla asked him trying to walk around him but he stopped her by saying,

"Nick" Peter said.

"Yes Nick, I thought you had changed and didn't use your fists anymore for no reason but I guess I was wrong" Carla started visually upset.

"Yes I hit Nick but he was saying horrible stuff about you, so I had to" Peter said.

"Well what was he saying?" she asked.

"He got the impression that we slept together" Peter started.

"Were did he get that from"

"Half from his own mind and maybe half from me not putting him straight" Peter said with a smirk.

"Peter" Carla warned.

"I was just trying to wind him up but it didn't go to well and he started saying that you let anyone in your bed and that it's easy to get there" Peter told her gently "so I hit him"

"Right ok, it's not ok to hit him though Peter even if he was disrespecting me, that's not your job anymore" Carla told him causing him to put a sad look on his face so she said "but thank you all the same"

"That's ok, but I won't do it again" Peter smirked.

"Would you like to come for a drink? I need to talk to you" Carla asked him.

"That would be nice, I need to talk to you to" Peter smiled as they walked to the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter stood at the bar of the pub waiting for his drinks order. He had ordered himself an orange juice with a red wine for Carla.

Once Liz handed him the drinks he bought them over to the table where Carla was sat.

"Thank you" Carla said as she reached for her red wine. Peter smiled at her then took a sip of his orange juice.

"I wanted to talk to you about my new job" Peter started but was interrupted by an excited Carla.

"Oh Peter you got the job" Carla said excitedly throwing her arms around him.

"Yes I did" Peter smiled proudly at her returning her hug.

"That's great news, when do you start?" Carla asked.

"Three weeks' time, the man who is leaving isn't leaving until then so I have to wait" Peter said.

"Well that's good news for me because I wanted to ask you something" Carla started.

"What?" Peter asked curiously placing his orange juice on the table.

"Johnny has booked me, Kate and Aiden a holiday for family bonding" Carla said putting air quotes on the word family with her hands before continuing "he has said we can all bring someone" Carla took a sip of her wine.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me, nothing serious, just as friends." Carla asked.

"Carla I would love nothing more, but are you sure you want me to come" Peter asked.

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't have asked would I" Carla said placing her wine on the table and turning her whole body to face Peter.

"Look Peter I know we are nowhere near a relationship but we are friends and I would like to work on it, I need someone who knows me and knows when I want to avoid family situations" Carla told him.

"Well I'm your guy, I'd love to and I'd love to save you from family situations, shall they arrive" Peter giggled.

"Ok good, don't you want to know where we are going?" Carla smiled.

"Oh go on then, not that it matters I could go to the ends of the earth and be happy as long as it's with you" Peter said.

"You're so cheesy you know that" Carla told him.

"That's why you love me" Peter said before realizing he had said the word love.

"Mhmm" Carla said with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we going then?" Peter asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Tenerife, next week" Carla told him.

"Well that's a bit soon isn't it" Peter said.

"You don't have to come if you can't make it" Carla said.

"No I would love to come, I'll have to tell Simon that's all" Peter told her.

"Good I'll text Johnny and tell him it's you I've chosen to come" Carla said taking her phone out of her bag.

"He won't mind me coming will he?" Peter said doubting himself.

"I don't care if he did, it's my choice and if he has something to say about it I won't go" Carla stated before taking another sip of her wine.

"Well that's settled then isn't it" Peter smiled whilst taking a sip of his orange juice. He was so glad that Carla had chosen to take him with her. He was excited at the thought of building himself back up to relationship status with her as that was what she had just told him; although he acted calm he was doing cartwheels on the inside.

He couldn't believe his luck. Just as Peter was thinking about the conversation Johnny walked into the pub. He saw Carla was sat with him and made his way over.

"Hello can I join you two?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure I wanted to speak to you anyway" Carla told him.

"Ok this sounds good" Johnny said as Liz delivered his drink.

"You asked me to tell you who I wanted to bring on holiday and I have chosen Peter, I hope you're ok with that" Carla said sternly.

"Listen Carla I know you think I have a problem with Peter but I don't, I know you were hurt and some horrible things happened to you, but I was not here to see it or help you through it so I cannot judge or tell you not to be with him because of that" Johnny said.

"Well that is true but I get this feeling that you don't like him" Carla said looking at Peter smiling trying to make sure he was ok with this awkward situation.

"I don't not like him, I am just trying to make sure you don't get hurt again but since he has come back to the street for a new fresh start, then I can give him that fresh start, if it's what you want" Johnny told her.

Carla smiled at him thankfully. "Great this means we can go holiday shopping"

"Why do I need to go holiday shopping, I only need a couple pairs of shorts and trunks" Peter said knowing full well what was coming.

"I need you to hold my bags" Carla laughed to him.

After another drink with Johnny Carla left with Peter in the direction of the shops.

"Do I have to come?" Peter asked.

"Well I need a couple of bikinis, so if you don't come I'll have to ask a stranger what they look like" Carla smiled.

"Well in that case, ill drive" Peter smirked.

"Thought so" Carla giggled causing Peter to grab her hand.

They continued to walk down the street hand in hand before Carla saw Nick come around a corner and quickly let go of Peter's hand. Peter looked at her but she just looked at the ground. He knew why she did it and just wanted to let her know that it was ok with him.

Nick just walked past; he did see them but chose to just walk on by.

"Sorry" Carla turned to Peter.

"Don't be, I get it you're trying to be nice and not rub this in his face" Peter said "I admire that"

"Peter to be truthful I don't even know what this is" She pointed between herself and Peter many times. "I just want to take things slowly and build on it, ok?"

"Look Carla I'm just grateful that I can spend time with you, but now we are going on holiday with your family, it's more than I could have hoped for" Peter told her.

"You did hear the part where my family were coming along didn't you?" Carla said causing Peter to smile whilst giving her a small shove.

"I heard" he said with a giggle "but I could be anywhere with you and still be the happiest man on earth"

"Wow you really do get soppy in your old age" Carla said "Come on old man let's get shopping"

About three hours and quite a few shops later Carla and Peter had finished holiday shopping. Carla had bought a few bikinis and some more summer clothes like dresses and playsuits. Peter had bought some more trunks and some nice shirts and shorts to go out in the evening with.

They had decided to stop for lunch at an Italian in town. Carla and Peter were sat around the table when Peter looked up from his menu to say "You could have come out and shown me those bikinis you know"

"Well Peter that would be ruining the surprise wouldn't it" Carla told him not looking away from her menu.

"What surprise Carla we were married, I've seen you in many bikinis, in fact I've seen you without a bikini on" Peter smirked at the idea and the memories coming back into his head. Carla and him had been on holidays where Carla would come into the pool without a bikini on, of course that was in their own private pool.

"That Peter was the past, my body may have changed since the last time you saw it" Carla told him confidently.

"Well in that case I look forward to inspecting it the next chance I get" Peter said with a wink but before Carla could reply the waiter came over for their orders. Carla blushed. Peter just smirked to himself much to Carla's annoyance.

Carla loved that they could get back to this. As much as Carla would hate to admit it, she had missed Peter and this jokey side of him that made her crumble into his hands. The thought of getting back with him was less of a scary one and more of an exciting one, but of course she would never tell him.

There was also the small subject of Nick. She has left it open for Nick although she has told him she doesn't want to be with him, there will always be hope in Nicks eyes.

The afternoon shot by and within no time at all Peter was back at number one. Carla walked over to the rovers in search of Michelle. She needed to tell her about her holiday plans and her day out with Peter.

The two women went through to the back with a bottle of red. Once Michelle had poured them out she said "ok spill"

"Ok so I spent the day with Peter today" Carla started "well it started in the office with the newly found family"

"Right go on, what do they have to do with Peter?" Michelle asked.

"Well I walked into the office to the discussions of holidays; Johnny wants us all to go on holiday"

"What, aren't you all a bit old for a family holiday?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Johnny wants some family bonding between us all" Carla explained.

"Right ok I understand"

"So I refused to go as you know I would" Carla said.

"Yes I thought you would"

"But then he said you can all bring someone and Kate was looking at me like a lost puppy, she said she really wanted me there so I said yes"

"Right and please tell me who you are taking with you"

Carla shot Michelle a look to say as if you didn't know which caused Michelle to say "you're taking Peter aren't you"

"Yes I asked him today and he said yes"

"Oh don't worry about your best friend that's always been by your side"

"Michelle you're already a Connor you can't count as a special guest" Carla scoffed.

"I suppose" Michelle took a sip of her wine acting all sad.

"Oh behave Michelle" Carla gave her a gentle push.

"I am only playing, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with peter to invite him along although are you sure it's what you want?" Michelle asked gently.

"Look I'm going to tell you again that I know I got hurt by him and I'm not going to forget what he did to me so easily but he's changed and I think I owe it to myself to at least try otherwise I'll be thinking what if?" Carla explained.

"Ok I get that Carla I really do" Michelle said "If you're getting along as well as you say you are then I'm surprised that you're not back in each other's bed already. I know what you two are like" Michelle laughed.

"I know but I've told him we are taking it slowly" Carla told her.

"What about when you're on holiday are you going to have separate bedrooms?" Michelle asked.

"That's a very good point I will have to ask, although this is Johnny who booked it and I'm sure he's less than happy Peter is coming so I'm sure he wouldn't of put us in the same room" Carla said before continuing "I'll have to ask him"

Over at number one Peter was hanging some new shelves for Ken. Simon had finished school so came straight over to spend some time with his dad.

"How was your day son?" Peter asked Simon with a nail in his mouth. He was stood on a step ladder with a shelf in his hand trying to attach the bracket.

"It was ok I guess" Simon answered watching his dad struggle "dad do you want me to hold the shelf?"

"No I'm ok I almost have it" Peter said.

Simon watched for five more minutes when eventually Peter said "there done" Simon just laughed at his dad.

"Right Simon I need to talk to you about something" Peter took a seat next to Simon.

"Oh no" Simon rolled his eyes.

"No it's not bad it's a good thing" Peter said.

"Ok" Simon replied.

"I'm going on holiday for a week" Peter started "I'm going away with Carla"

"What do you mean you're not with Carla anymore?" Simon said confused. He had hated his dad for what he had done to Carla. He did like her after a while and liked that they had a little family unit. He did see Carla a couple of times after but then she got with Nick. He found that a bit strange.

"I know we are not together but I think we might be trying again slowly and I wanted to see how you felt about that?" Peter asked.

"I like Carla now, I've grown up a lot but I didn't like what you did to her dad, so if getting with her is going to cause you to go back to your old ways then I don't think it's a good idea" Simon said honestly.

"I get that son, but If anything being with Carla will keep me like this, I love her son and I screwed up big time but I have learnt my lesson and I will be a better man for you and her" Peter told him.

"If you're sure then I'm happy for you, if you do get another chance, I hope you do" Simon said.

"That means a lot to me son" Peter said "I hope so to"


	13. Chapter 13

The Connors and their guests were going on holiday in the morning; they were getting collected from Johnny's flat at eight thirty.

Carla had spent her evening with Michelle in the rovers as she wouldn't see her in a week, meanwhile Peter was spending some quality time with Simon, they had gone for dinner and a movie.

"So you'll have to let me know everything when you get home" Michelle told Carla over a bottle of wine.

"Nothing is going to happen Chelle" Carla insisted.

"You say this but this is you and Peter we're talking about, you couldn't keep your hands off of each other when you were together the first time" Michelle said.

"But that was then, we are not even together this time" Carla took a sip of her wine.

"Not at the moment no but I don't think it will be long" Michelle said "After the way you have been this week"

Carla and Peter had spent a lot of time together in the past week. Since their shopping trip they had been out to dinner again, in the pub together a few times and out for walks. They had met in the café for breakfast a few times to.

"Michelle that's nothing serious it's just what friends do" Carla told her. Carla knew she was trying too hard to persuade her that they were just friends but were they? Carla had thought about it and really enjoyed his company over the last week.

"Ok well I still think it's more" Michelle said.

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself" Carla smiled.

"What about Nick, does he know about this holiday?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I went to see him a couple of days ago" Carla started "he didn't take it that well but I said it's my choice"

"What did he say then?"

"He asked why I didn't want to take him, and why we can't try again" Carla looked down into her wine glass then back up at Michelle "But I told him that I wanted to take Peter because he understands me, that he knows me well. Then I told him we won't get back together because I don't feel about him in that way anymore"

"How did he take it?"

"Not very well as you can imagine, but I heard that he has been sniffing around Leanne again so he obviously doesn't want me that bad"

"Carla I'm sure they are just friends and that he's only going to her for support" Michelle told her.

"It doesn't bother me" Carla lied. She didn't want Nick but she didn't want him to go back to Leanne either.

"Ok" Michelle said unconvinced.

On the way home from the Rovers Carla bumped into a very tired Simon and Peter.

"Oh hello you two" Carla said crossing the street so she could speak to them.

"Hello you" Peter replied with a smile.

"Hi" Simon said.

"How was your evening?" Carla asked.

"Great we watched a film and had pizza" Simon said "you should have joined us"

"Oh I didn't want to impose on your father son evening besides your dad is coming on holiday tomorrow so I wanted you to have him all to yourself tonight" Carla said.

"Well that's nice of you but I wouldn't have minded" Simon said ad Peter just stood back smiling at the two most important people in his life.

Carla looked up at him and smiled. She then saw his happy expression turn into a sad one. He then caught her eye and smiled at her.

"Right son it's getting late I need to get you home so I can go to sleep I have a big day tomorrow" Peter said to Simon.

"Ok, see you in a week Carla" Simon said.

"See you then Simon" She waved at him whilst starting to walk away.

"See you in the morning" Peter shouted to her.

"Not if I see you first" She smiled shyly at him before continuing to walk.

Peter then walked Simon to Leanne's before returning home himself.

The next morning was an exciting one for all involved. Kate was up and ready before seven, she couldn't sleep, she was like a child.

Johnny was running around trying to get everyone's tickets and paperwork together.

"Dad you should have done that yesterday" Kate reminded him.

"Yes Kate thanks for that" Johnny said with sigh "I needed to sort the factory yesterday I didn't have time"

"Ok what can I do?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, run to Roy's to get us all some coffee" Johnny said to her.

"Ok" Kate then ran out the door and straight into Sophie standing there with her suitcase.

"Oh good you're here, you can help grab the coffees" Kate said.

"Morning Johnny" Sophie shouted in.

"Morning Sophie" he returned.

The two women made their way into Roy's to find Carla standing there having a chat with Roy.

"Morning Carla" Kate said as she walked over to the counter. She gave Carla a hug.

"Where is your suitcase?" Kate asked.

"I've sent Peter over the road to fetch it, it's way too heavy for me to pull across the cobbles" Carla told her this caused Kate to laugh.

"You have him well trained, well we might as well walk to dads together" Kate insisted.

After Carla finished talking to Roy she made her way over to Johnny's. She saw Peter stood outside having a cigarette.

"That's a bad habit you know" Carla said as she approached.

"Well I'll have to find another bad habit to take up my time then won't I" Peter said with a wink.

Kate and Sophie walked out from behind Carla "Morning girls" Peter said in which they both replied with a morning. They pretended like they hadn't just heard that little exchange between Carla and Peter.

Ten minutes later a taxi turned up outside of Johnny's. The driver helped Peter load up the car whilst Johnny locked the flat up.

"Where are Aiden and Eva?" Johnny asked a little annoyed.

"Here they come dad" Kate said sticking her head back out the taxi door.

Aiden walked across the street pulling two large suitcases with Eva in tow.

"Sorry someone had to make sure she packed everything this morning instead of last night when I asked her to" Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter you're here now" Johnny said "Just get in"

Once everyone was in and loaded up the taxi drove away.

On the way to the airport everyone were chatting about what they are looking forward to in Tenerife. It was 42 degrees some days; everyone couldn't wait to be in the heat.

"Are you ok?" Carla said to a rather quiet Peter.

"Yes couldn't be better" Peter replied. He just didn't want to interrupt the discussions going on. I fact Peter was the happiest he'd been in a while.

"There it is" Kate suddenly shouted out.

"Kate honestly you're acting like a child calm down" Aiden snipped.

"Leave her alone, she's aloud to be excited" Carla said.

Kate looked at her and smiled thankfully.

"I thought her over excited behaviour was doing your head in?" Peter whispered to Carla.

"It were, but it never hurts to get brownie points" Carla smiled.

"Such a suck up" Peter replied.

"Nope that's your job this holiday" Carla winked causing Peter to chuckle. He knew he had a lot of making up to do.

The taxi had arrived at the airport. Johnny and Peter went to help the driver unload the suitcases.

Kate turned to Carla to ask "How you feeling about him being here?"

"I asked him didn't I" Carla said causing Kate to shoot her a look "ok, I'm excited we have been spending quite a lot of time together lately and it's been nice, I'll have to see how it goes but it'll be nice to see what we're like away from the street"

"Well I'm happy for you if you're happy" Kate said pulling Carla in for a hug.

The group all checked in and they were now sat in the departure lounge waiting to board. They had gone into a restaurant for a quick bite to eat before there gate number was called.

Carla turned to Peter to ask "right now we are slightly alone I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me"

"Ok shoot" Peter smiled.

"When you were with Simon, you went really funny when we were talking, you went really sad, can I ask why?"

"Carla seeing you and Simon together like that made me nothing but happy" Peter replied.

"But you had a sad expression on your face that was not happiness" Carla said.

"Ok if I'm honest I was feeling really bad, I destroyed this family unit by what I did and in that moment I kind of realized that I had it good back then, I ruined that"

"Peter.. I" Carla started but then they heard "BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 4357 TO TENERIFE"

"We will continue this later" Carla told him before she got up took his hand and pulled him up with her. She looked him in the eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

Everyone was making their way to the plane when Kate turned around to see Carla wasn't behind her. "Come on you two" Kate called.

"Coming" Carla answered as she pulled herself away from Peter. He smiled at her gently.

After a while on the plane, they finally landed in Tenerife. Carla could not wait to be around the pool. Johnny had hired a villa for the week. He wanted everyone to spend that quality time together.

After picking all the suitcases up, the group left the airport in the direction of the Villa. It was the afternoon in Tenerife so the heat was scorching at this time, thankfully the car had air conditioning.

"It's so hot out, just how I like it!" Carla told everyone in the van.

"I'm so glad I really need to work on my tan" Kate smiled at her.

"Yeah me to" Carla said "There's nothing better than having a nice tan"

Peter turned to her and whispered into her eye "You do look amazing with a tan".

Carla blushed.

When they arrived at the Villa, Carla looked at Peter as he and Aiden unloaded the car.

Johnny approached Carla, "I hope you don't mind but I didn't know what to do for the best"

"What do you mean" Carla asked.

"Well rooms" Johnny said before continuing "I have got you a room with a double bed but it also has a sofa in it that pulls into a sofa bed so you don't have to share a bed if you didn't want to, but there is also a sofa bed out here if you didn't even want him in your room"

"It's fine he can take the sofa in my room, he used to be my husband, I'm sure I can cope" Carla told him. She put up a confident front but she was actually really nervous at the idea of sharing a room with Peter. She didn't know if it was because she didn't trust herself or because she wasn't ready to let him back in. Either way she was about to find out.

Johnny turned to her and said "Your room is this way" Carla followed him as he stated walking through the villa.

As she entered her room she saw a big double glazed door that opened up onto a balcony looking over the pool. It had a big double bed in it as well as a TV and massive in the wall wardrobe and next to the TV was that sofa bed Johnny was talking about.

Johnny left the room for Carla to settle into. She placed her handbag down onto the bed and sat down. Peter then entered the room with both his and her suitcase.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Carla answered.

Peter looked at the sofa bed, then back at Carla "I can sleep on the Sofa bed in the front room if you don't want me in here"

"No its fine, this is your holiday to, I want you to feel comfortable" Carla told him as she took her suitcase and placed it on the bed. She unzipped it and opened the lid.

"Ok well I'll leave you to unpack, just make sure you leave me some room in that wardrobe I know what you're like" Peter told her.

"Ok, but you don't have to go, stay and keep me company" Carla said.

Peter nodded and took a seat on the sofa. They chatted about life and what they wanted to do whilst they were here. It took Carla about fifteen minutes to unpack.

Peter left his to do later. Carla pulled out a bikini, she looked at Peter and then back at her bikini.

"Don't worry I won't look" Peter smiled.

"Peter" Carla said throwing her towel at him "Get out I'll be down in a second".

Peter laughed and left the room, he had his swim shorts in hand. He got changed in the bathroom next door to their room.

Everyone was gathered around the pool. Eva was on a sunbed trying to tan, whilst Aiden, Kate and Sophie were playing a game of water volleyball in the pool. Peter had changed and made his way down to the pool.

Peter laid his towel out on a sunbed in the sun. He sat on it cautiously as he knew that everyone was watching him, also he knew that Carla was about to come down the stairs in her bikini.

It was about five minutes later when Carla approached the pool area. She was wearing a black Bikini. It was halter neck with a mesh pattern on it. She smiled at everyone but the only person she was looking at was Peter.

He was sat there starring directly at her not even trying to hide it. This was the first time in a while that Peter had seen Carla this uncovered in a long time. Carla knew the effect she was having on Peter, she quite enjoyed it.

There was an empty sunbed next to Peter. She walked past him to lay her towel on it. She turned to him as she sat down and smiled.

"Something the matter?" Carla asked.

"No quite the opposite" Peter said smugly.

"It's just you were speechless for a second, I thought I'd check" Carla laughed.

"Well have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Peter asked her in a joking manor.

Carla blushed then felt a splash of water on her leg. She jumped up and her head shot straight at Aiden in the pool.

"OI" Carla shouted at him.

"Come in we are playing a family match of volleyball" Aiden told her. "It's me, you and Kate against Sophie, Peter and Johnny"

"Why doesn't Eva have to play?" Carla asked.

"Because she's too fussy to get her hair wet and we need a ref" Aiden told her.

"I heard that" Eva said sitting at the edge of the pool.

"What if I don't want to get in now?" Carla said.

Aiden shot Peter a look. Peter stood up walked over to behind Carla on her sunbed. Carla turned to him but before she could say anything Peter swooped her up into his arms and headed in the direction of the pool steps.

"Peter put me down" Carla demanded.

Peter just carried on walking, he took one step into the pool before Carla said "I swear to God Peter if you put me in this pool you'll be sleeping in the front room, I mean it" She looked into his eyes and he just laughed.

He took another step into the pool. Carla wriggled to try to get out causing herself to fall into the pool. Peter grabbed her so that his hands were around her waist. She pulled herself right against him. Their faces directly opposite each other's, for a moment they forgot they were in the pool surrounded by others.

Aiden coughed awkwardly. Carla quickly shot him a look. "I can't believe you two did that" she gave Peter a shove.

"We knew you wouldn't get it and we want to play a game all together" Aiden explained "Go easy on Peter it was my idea"

"Mhmm" Carla said looking at Peter; she then looked back at Aiden to say "I better win now". She snatched the ball off of Aiden and threw it into the middle. Peter stood watching her. He was going to win her back if it was the last thing he did. The games had begun in and out of the pool.


	14. Chapter 14

After all the games had finished, everyone made their way inside to get ready for the evening. Johnny had said that he would take everyone out for dinner.

Carla came out of the shower to find Peter asleep on the bed. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful that she almost forgot everything bad he had done; although she would never let herself forget. She could forgive but not forget.

Carla took her clothes and make up bag into the bathroom to get ready. She didn't want to disturb Peter, but she didn't want him to wake up in the middle of her getting dressed.

Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom to find Peter awake and dressed in a shirt for dinner.

"You look nice sleepyhead" Carla said placing her towel down on the side.

"Sorry about that, it's all the travelling" Peter said before looking Carla up and down "You look lovely"

"Thanks" Carla said. She was wearing a tight fitting black skirt that went to just about her knees, with a flowing white top that was fitted around the chest but was lightly flowing at the bottom.

"Ready?" Peter asked putting his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand to follow him out.

Everyone else was gathered in the front room waiting. When everyone was there Johnny stood up to say "I just wanted to say to all of you, that it really means a lot that you are here, I know we have all recently come together but I want to thank you" he looked directly at Carla.

"Thank you for bringing us" Kate said.

"Right shall we go eat now, I'm starving" Aiden told them whilst heading to the front door to open it for everyone.

When they were all sat at the restaurant table, Peter turned to Carla and said "are you free tomorrow night?"

"I guess I am, we haven't got anything planned with this lot yet have we?" Carla asked.

"No, we haven't" Peter said.

"So yes I'm free" Carla replied.

"I wanted to ask if you are free so we could do something just the two of us" Peter suggested.

"Peter it's the second night don't you think we should at least spend some time with the family first" Carla said.

"I suppose, but the option is there" Peter said a little disheartened.

The family spoke about various things but one thing that did get bought up was Carla's worst nightmare. She hadn't told her family a lot about her past in Weatherfield. They had known her from years ago and that was fine with her to know her younger years and not the current ones.

Aiden was talking about Rob and the subject of prison just happened to come up in that conversation.

"So who around this table has actually been to prison" Kate laughed, she thought it would be a funny story to tell as she had had a few to drink and didn't really realize what she was saying.

Peter looked awkwardly at Carla before Eva said "Peter you have been in prison a couple of times haven't you"

Carla looked angrily at Eva.

Peter cleared his throat to awkwardly answer "Yes".

"Yeah one time was for the murder of Tina, the crime that Rob is locked up for now" Aiden said sternly in disapproval.

"Peter was clearly wrongly accused" Carla said.

"Yeah but there was that other time" Eva said "The other time with Frank" She then realized what she had said and so did everyone else as they looked at the reaction on Carla's face that his name had been bought up.

"Who's Frank" Johnny asked.

"Sorry Carla" Eva said.

"Why, what did it have to do with Carla?" Kate asked innocently, looking at Carla. She found that fact that Eva was apologizing to Carla about Frank a little strange.

Carla just wanted the whole table to talk about something else as they didn't know about her past with Frank. That was the way she liked it.

"I was arrested for murder again, the man you mentioned was murdered and they thought I was a prime suspect" Peter said "Obviously it wasn't me" Peter then tried to change the subject "so anyway what's the plans for tomorrow"

Peter took hold of Carla's hand under the table. Johnny, Kate and Aiden looked so confused. Eva just kept her head down, whilst Sophie looked at Kate and smiled, trying to make her feel better about the conversation she had just started.

Johnny looked at Carla who was not making any eye contact with anyone, "Carla are you ok?"

"Can we just leave it there? I don't want to talk about it" Carla snapped.

"Ok so tomorrow's activities, I think we should head down to the beach" Kate suggested again trying to change the subject as she didn't want to make Carla feel awkward.

"I think that's a great idea" Sophie said.

The conversation then relaxed away from Carla and onto the beach tomorrow. Peter still had hold of Carla's hand. She smiled at him.

Once they were all back at the Villa, Peter turned to Carla to ask quietly "you ok?" They were sat on the balcony off of their room.

"Yes, I just don't want everyone knowing about him" Carla said "I don't want their pity"

"Carla they are your family now, they won't pity you, they love you and want to be there for you" Peter told her.

"I know"

"I hate to tell you this but Kate is going to ask Sophie and Aiden is going to ask Eva, they will tell them but then they won't tell you they know"

"I know that's why I'm annoyed at Eva for even bringing it up, I don't think about it a lot any more, you know there was a time when that's all I could think about, so Eva saying that on this holiday has just made me think about it" Carla sighed.

"I know" Peter said stroking her arm.

"It's annoying, I'll now have to go and explain to Johnny" Carla said.

"You don't have to do that Carla" He told her.

"You know what, I don't even want to talk about this anymore, we are on holiday we are going to have a nice time" Carla said "I haven't thought about him in ages and he is not going to affect my holiday"

"That's right" Peter said standing up.

Carla stood to; then said "Thank you though, for being here tonight"

"Carla you know I will always be here to talk to you about that" Peter said.

"I know, but thank you" Carla then kissed him on the cheek. She turned to make her way into the bedroom where she called "goodnight"

"Night Carla" Peter said as he stood out on the balcony. He looked up at the stars and smiled. He was so grateful to be here with her. He hoped she was ok though.

The next day started normally. Everyone was up and around the table for breakfast.

"I'm looking forward to the beach today" Kate said to Sophie.

"Me too" Sophie replied.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Johnny asked for everyone to answer with Ok and good.

A couple of hours had past and everyone was now at the beach.

"Peter is that offer still open to do something just the two of us later?" Carla asked him.

"Of course it is" Peter said.

"Ok can we, I think I need to get out of everyone's company, just for a little bit" Carla told him.

"Yes, it will be nice to spend some time with you alone" Peter said smiling.

"What like a date?" Carla smiled.

"Yes ok, a date" Peter replied.

"Is Peter Barlow asking me out on a date?" Carla asked smugly.

"I guess I am" Peter said "We spoke about starting out again at the beginning so I'm going to do it properly this time; I am single, are you?"

"You know I am Peter" Carla told him with a giggle.

"I know I'm just making sure, so we are both single with no criminal cases on our backs, I think we can try and do this the right way don't you?"

"Yes Peter" Carla said trying to put on a serious voice and face but failing.

"So tomorrow, we will go to dinner alone on our first date" Peter told her.

"Sounds good to me" Carla smiled then laid back down on her sunbed.

Peter went for a swim in the sea leaving Carla alone on her sunbed. Kate approached Carla.

"Hey Carla" Kate said to her.

"Hi" Carla said sitting up to talk to Kate.

"I just want you to know that I didn't ask Sophie about your past, I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to tell me yourself" Kate told her, she placed her hand onto Carla's shoulder.

"Thanks Kate" Carla said in reply "I will tell you, because it's not a big secret, I mean the whole street knows but I just want to do it in my own time Ok"

"That's fine with me, I'm always here" Kate said moving away to join Sophie on the sunbed next to her.

Johnny was laid on a sunbed with a book in his hand. Carla got up off of her sunbed and sat at the bottom of his.

"I am really enjoying myself, thank you for this" Carla said to him.

He put his book down to say "You are more than welcome, you should have had more family holidays like this with me and for that I'm sorry" Johnny said.

"Well let's not dwell on the past" Carla said.

"Talking of the past, I want to tell you that I am also sorry for not being here for you for whenever you needed me, whether that be the times with Peter or the time before that that you don't want to talk about"

"Thanks, I don't know what help you would have been though" Carla paused, for some reason she felt like telling him everything that happened with Frank; he was making her feel safer. This was only a feeling she had had with Peter and still does. She chose to start with her miscarriage.

"I lost a baby you know" Carla started which caused Johnny to move down along the sunbed and place his hand on top of hers hand that was on her lap. "Peter's baby, she was a girl"

"Oh Carla I didn't know" Johnny started but Carla cut him off.

"It was the time I found out about him cheating and I was under so much stress with being arrested for murder and trying to deal with being cheated on and I guess she just chose to opt out" A stray tear fell from Carla's eye.

"Carla I'm so sorry" Johnny said.

"So if everything had worked out you might have had a granddaughter running around the sand right now" She said wiping the tear away from her eye.

Johnny pulled her in for a hug "I would have liked that".

Peter, Kate and Aiden saw Carla and Johnny but chose to stay in the water.

"Let's leave them be" Kate suggested.

Peter just watched on, it was strange for him to see Carla confiding in other people. He hoped she was ok.

Carla pulled away from Johnny "Thank you"

"Of course Carla you are my daughter it is my job to be here for you" Johnny told her "I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything".

"Ok well there is one more thing I should tell you about me, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it"

"Why what is it?"

"Well now isn't the best time to talk about it, but I will tell you when I'm ready as I now know that I can"

"Ok I'm always here" Johnny said.

"Thanks"

Carla got up off of his sunbed; she started walking towards the sea. She saw Peter and Kate so joined them in the water for a swim.

Aiden said "Look they are renting those boats with the slides off the sides"

"Let's get some" Kate said.

"Ok" Carla replied.

Peter looked at her with a confused look on his face "Really? You do know you get your hair wet when you go into the water off of the slide"

Carla splashed him with the water "yes I know that, I want to do something fun"

"Let's go then" Aiden said leading the group in the direction of the boats.

Carla pulled Peter's arm, so he was stood with her alone.

"I just told Johnny about our baby" Carla said.

"You did? Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I thought I'd start with that and work on our relationship" Carla told him.

"Well that was brave of you, we haven't even discussed her" Peter said.

"Yeah well it's more difficult to talk to you about her" Carla looked at him, took his hand "there were other bad things going on at that time"

"Yeah I know" Peter dropped his head "I'm so sorry Carla"

"I know you are but we don't need to talk about that now" just as Carla was going to continue Aiden shouted from the shore

"Come on you two, let's get on the boat"


	15. Chapter 15

After a very fun afternoon together in the boat, Aiden, Kate, Carla and Sophie and Peter all made their way back to Johnny and Eva on the beach.

"You missed out babe that was so much fun, even Carla enjoyed herself" Aiden said nudging Carla in the stomach.

"I'll have you know I am all for fun, I know how to have a good time" Carla said playfully hitting him back on the arm.

Things had been a little tense between Carla and Peter since their earlier conversation but they tried to make the boat ride fun for everyone and themselves.

"Carla can I have a word?" Peter asked.

"I suppose so" Carla replied pulling him to the side.

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure you into talking about anything you don't want to talk about" Peter told her.

"We will talk about her, we have to if we are going to give ourselves another try, but just remember that it's more difficult to talk to you about her" Carla told him.

"Ok and that's understandable since I didn't help, I stressed you out to much" Peter said hanging his head in shame.

"Would you stop, I just said I didn't want to talk about her right now" Carla said storming off in the direction of the villa.

Johnny noticed, he stood up "I'll go after her, don't worry" he said to Peter.

"Ok thanks" Peter replied.

Back at the villa Carla had made herself a glass of wine and was headed out into the garden to sit in the sun when Johnny came through the door.

"Send you to apologize did he?" Carla asked.

"No, I have no idea what went on I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Johnny said taking the seat next to her.

"I'm fine, sometimes he rubs me up the wrong way, he thinks he can save me all the time and he can't, sometimes he's the one I need saving from" Carla said before realizing what she had said.

"Well that can't be the case now surely, you two were getting along nicely from what I can see"

"I know just sometime the hero act can get a bit old" Carla said "I don't need saving from him, that came out wrong"

"Well you can start with today and tell me what went on" Johnny suggested "Maybe I can help"

"Well I told him about what I told you, he got a bit upset as I haven't spoken to him about it"

"So he wasn't happy you told me?" Johnny asked.

"He liked that I told you, he wants me to tell you stuff, It's just I haven't spoken to him about her properly"

"Is there a reason for that?" Johnny asked carefully.

"Well I lost her because I was stressed about the whole situation with Tina, so somewhere small in the back of my mind is the thought that if he hadn't done what he did then maybe my baby would still be here"

Johnny took hold of his daughter's hand "You will never know why this horrible thing happened to you, all you can do is move on from it"

"I have done, I've grieved but it's just the talking to Peter part" Carla said honestly.

"Well all you can do is try and talk to him, I'm sure he would want nothing more than you to talk to him about it" Johnny said.

Carla smiled up at him and gave Johnny a hug.

An hour later and everyone was back from the beach. Carla was in her room when Peter approached and knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

"Of course this is your room as well" Carla smiled before saying "I'm sorry I stormed off earlier"

"It's ok it's an emotional topic" Peter said "we can talk about her when you are ready but for right now let's get ready for our date"

"Ok" Carla smiled.

Carla took her towel into the bathroom to have a shower leaving Peter to sort himself out for the evening ahead. He had bought Carla a present with him. He knew he wanted to take her out on a date on this holiday so he bought her something to remember the date. After he had a shower he placed it in his trouser pocket.

After they said their goodbyes for the evening Carla and Peter made their way to a restaurant along the beach.

During the meal they spoke about life in weatherfield and Peter's new job that he was excited to get back to. Simon was bought up in conversation. Carla was enjoying herself; she seemed so relaxed with Peter.

He was a changed man, she could see that. Anyone who knew Peter before and after his move knew that there was a change in him. Carla liked this, she felt like she could give him another chance.

She felt like there was still a chance for them, obviously they would have to go slowly but she felt ready. Suddenly her thoughts floated back to Nick and his feelings. She wasn't right for Nick anyone could see that. Although she didn't want to hurt him she knew she would have to be the one to tell him.

An hour later and they had finished eating dinner. Peter looked out to the beach and saw the beautiful moonlight skyline across the ocean.

"Fancy a walk along the beach?" Peter asked Carla.

"That would be lovely" Carla answered.

Peter took Carla by the hand a led her out onto the sandy beach and down to the sea line.

"I have had a really nice time tonight Peter" Carla told him whilst she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have to, thank you for given me the chance to show you I have changed" Peter told her.

Carla stopped and placed herself in front of him "Hey, I wouldn't have invited you if I hadn't thought you had changed, but tonight has been lovely Peter it has shown me that maybe we can be a couple again"

"So are we a couple again?" Peter asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess we are" Carla smiled at him.

"So that means I can do this" Peter said as he pushed a piece of Carla's hair behind her ear. He placed his hand onto her cheek whilst looking lovingly in her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers so that their lips almost touched; he hesitated for just a second before placing a kiss onto Carla's lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it made both of them feel so connected.

As he pulled away he looked at Carla, she smiled at him and said "I guess it does" But before he had time to say anything she pulled him closer once more and placed another kiss on his lips. This kiss was more passionate then the one before.

"Wow" Peter said as the kiss came to a natural end, "That's what I have been missing all this time"

Carla gave him a playful shove, causing Peter to laugh. She smiled at him as they continued to walk across the sea line hand in hand. Peter had taken his shoes off so he could walk in the water a little, Carla took hers off before she even took a step on the sand. She didn't want sand in her shoes.

After walking along for a couple of minutes in silence, enjoying the moments before, Carla lifted her head off of Peter's shoulder and said "I still want to take it slowly though Peter"

"I know that Carla, I would never pressure you into anything, we can go as slow as you like" Peter told her.

Carla took another look at her surroundings. The lights from all the restaurants shone onto the sand and there were boats out on the ocean with their lights shining back at them. "This is very romantic, did you plan this?"

"No it just sort of happened, but I'm glad it did" Peter turned so he was in front of Carla, he took both of her hands into his own then he looked into her eyes "I love you Carla, I always have and I always will"

Carla looked at him and smiled. She did love him, but she didn't quite want to let her guard down enough to tell him that yet. Peter understood that, he knew her so well, so to stop her feeling bad he placed another kiss onto her lips. This time he snaked his hands around her waist, whilst she put her arms around his neck.

Carla pulled away "I think we may have to stop now before we get too carried away" but Peter placed another kiss on her lips.

She pulled away again. "Peter I mean it, I'm pretty sure there's a law against having sex on a beach"

Peter laughed before placing a gently kiss onto her neck "Only if we get caught"

"Peter" Carla said shoving his arm and giggling.

"Ok, I'll stop, I just can't help it you look amazing and you're mine again"

"Yes, well I think we should get back to the villa" Carla smiled.

"I think that's very good idea" Peter said.

When they got back to the villa everyone was asleep apart from Kate and Sophie, they were outside around the table, playing cards.

Kate looked up to see Carla and Peter hand in hand walking through the patio doors.

"Well I'm guessing you had a nice time" Kate smiled at them.

"Yes we had a great evening thank you" Carla said placing her hand on Peter's chest as he pulled her into his side.

"This looks promising" Kate said.

"Yes, we are back together" Carla said.

"Oh I wanted to be the one to tell people" Peter said nudging her.

"Sorry, I think I can tell her, she's my sister" Carla said.

"Well I suppose it saves me shouting it from the rooftops" Peter joked "I LOVE CARLA CONNOR" he shouted forgetting the time and that people were asleep.

"Peter" Carla scolded hitting his chest.

"opps sorry"

"Any way we will leave you to it" Carla told Kate, quickly turning as her and Peter would love some alone time.

"No join us please" Kate asked.

Peter looked at Carla, then turned back at Kate "Ok I suppose one game won't hurt"

Carla looked at him, she knew that she wanted to play with Kate but she also wanted Peter in her bed. Although a family holiday probably wasn't the best place for them to have sex for the first time, well not with a house full of relatives anyway.

The night got carried away with the four of them and they all ended up falling asleep on the sofas or sunbeds, it wasn't until Johnny awoke in the morning that they woke up.

"What are you all doing out here?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry we were playing cards and drinking and we got carried away, we must have fallen asleep" Kate said.

"What was your excuse Peter you weren't drinking, I hope" Johnny said.

"No I was just tired" Peter said.

"He's old, that's why" Carla laughed causing Kate and Sophie to laugh; Peter pulled a sad face as Carla poked him in the stomach.

"Aw I'm sorry baby" Carla said, she placed her arm around his neck and pulled him into her.

"What's all this then?" Johnny asked "I'm guessing your date went well"

"Yes it did, in fact we are back together" Carla said.

"Well I guess that's good news, Treat her well this time" Johnny said shaking Peter's hand. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or an insult.

The rest of the day was a lazy one around the pool. Aiden had chosen to take Eva out for the day. Kate and Sophie decided that they were going to go shopping in the afternoon. This just left Carla, Peter and Johnny in the villa.

Carla and Peter were laid out on sunbeds when Johnny approached them both.

"Carla I think I'm going to go into the town, there is someone in town that I would like to meet with" Johnny said.

"Really, who could you possibly now over here?" Carla asked.

"Someone I used to go to school with lives over here and I have arranged to meet up with them" Johnny said.

"Ok if you're sure" Carla said.

A little while after Johnny left Carla sat up, knocking her cocktail all over her bathing suit.

"Arghh great, I'm going to have to go change it'll get all sticky" Carla moaned.

"Don't bother, just take it off" Peter said smirking. He sat up on his sunbed.

Carla raised her eyebrow at him. She couldn't help but giggle at him. It took everything in her not to jump over to his sunbed.

"Peter, I'll be back in a minute" Carla said getting up to get changed, she came back five minutes later in a white bikini. Peter's jaw hit the ground.

"Wow" Peter said. Carla looked incredible; the white bikini looked great against her tanned skin.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" Carla asked joining Peter on his sunbed but sitting on the end.

"Like it, Carla I love it!" Peter told her, sitting up and moving closer to her.

They were both sitting up next to each other on the sunbed. Peter pushed some of Carla's hair over her shoulder so he could see her whole body. They both said nothing; he placed a small but loving kiss on her neck where the hair was previously. He then stroked her along her collarbone and down her arm. Both still sat in silence, Peter then placed another kiss on her cheek.

He looked back at her, checking that she was ok; she smiled so he carried on. He placed a kiss on her lips.

After a few minutes the kiss had turned into a more passionate one with Carla laying on the sunbed with Peter on top of her. Peter placed his hand on her back and felt the tie of her bikini. He pulled at it causing it to untie. He pulled the top and threw it onto the grass next to the pool.

In between kisses, Carla looked up and said "We … are …by the pool"

Peter looked at her and replied "I know" he then carried on kissing her.

"Peter anyone could come home at any point" Carla told him pushing him off of her.

"Carla do we have to stop" Peter groaned sitting up; Carla pulled a towel over her to cover her front.

"AS much as I would like to have continued, my family seeing me in the middle of sex with you on a sunbed would not be the kind of family bonding I am after" Carla said causing peter to laugh.

"I guess not" Peter said disappointedly.

"Hey, we've only had one date, what kind of girl would I be if I had sex on the second date" Carla reminded him.

"ok, we better get the next one in fast as after that I can't wait much longer" Peter said causing Carla to blush.

"Ok how about lunch tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"Ok it's a date" Peter smiled.

Just then the couple heard the door slam "only us" Kate shouted through.

Carla and Peter both laughed at the thought of them coming home a little bit earlier or them not stopping.

Carla smiled at peter then wrapped the towel around her, she picked her bikini top up off of the grass and made her way into the villa.

Peter dived into the pool to cool himself down after the thoughts of what him and Carla should be doing right now.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning came around quickly for Carla and peter. The evening after their session around the pool wasn't easy. They share a room and each time one of them brushed past the other, it took everything in both of them not to rip each other's clothes off.

Carla was the one who wanted to wait, as far as Peter was concerned he had been waiting years for this. He was more than happy to take their relationship to the next level, but he understood why Carla wanted to make him wait.

"So where are we going for lunch today then?" Carla asked as she joined Peter on his sun bed. They both had been lying in the sun all morning whilst Kate and Aiden had been playing in the pool.

"I thought you were taking me out? You asked me to lunch" Peter smiled.

"Yeah to stop us doing anything we shouldn't have" Carla blushed.

"I was all for it"

"Mhmm I know" Carla smiled.

"Ok I'm sure we can find somewhere to eat" Peter smiled.

"Let me go and get ready then" Carla said she got up and stepped inside the villa.

Aiden came out of the pool; he wrapped himself in his towel. He then sat with Peter.

"Look I hear you and my sister are back together again, I just want to make sure that she isn't going to get hurt again"

Peter nodded, "I really like that she has family now to look out for her, I mean last time she had Rob but me and him didn't get along"

"Yeah I heard" Aiden smiled.

"So I hope we can get along for her sake, she didn't like when me and Rob used to argue, in fact she hated being in the middle, so I don't want her to feel like that again, she's been through too much"

"I know loosing Rob really got to her, so I try to be there for her the best I can" Aiden told him truthfully.

Aiden may not have liked the fact that Carla was his sister in the first place purely because his dad cheated on his mum, not because it was Carla but he has got to like the idea of having two sisters.

Peter placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder and they gave each other a thankful look.

"What's this, new bromance forming?" Kate laughed as she jumped out of the pool.

"And what if it is, jealous?" Aiden shouted back at her.

"No of course not" Kate said.

Aiden got up from where he was sat, he walked over to Kate with his arms open, but instead of giving her a hug he just pushed her into the pool. Eva lifted her head up to see what all the noise was but laid back down. Sophie was sat around the edge of the pool laughing.

Johnny came out of the kitchen, where he was on a mysterious phone call and smiled at his family.

"Dad you finished with all the phone calls now?" Aiden shouted at him.

"Yes son I will be right out" Johnny called back.

Carla came up behind Johnny who was standing in the doorway.

"You look nice" Johnny said when he took a look at Carla.

"Thanks, Peter is taking me out for lunch, but we will be back for the boat trip this evening" Carla told him.

"Ok have fun" Johnny said.

Carla walked out to the pool area, placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Ready then?" she called to Peter.

"When you are my love" Peter replied.

"Go on get out, I can't deal with all this lovey talk" Aiden joked.

Carla laughed at him, whilst peter joined her and took her hand "See you later"

An hour later, the couple were eating their lunches on the terrace of a restaurant that had a lovely view of the sea.

"I'm glad we did this Peter" Carla said.

"Me too" Peter said "I have never been happier Carla and this time I will never take you granted"

"I hope not because this is your last ever chance with me Peter I mean it" Carla told him truthfully.

"I know that, some people will say you probably shouldn't have given me this chance" Peter said sadly.

"Well I don't care what other people think, my family have accepted it so that's all that matters"

"Look at you a family person" Peter laughed while Carla shot him a smile "actually thinking about it Aiden came up to me for a chat earlier"

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Carla asked.

"Just warned me not to hurt you again and that he likes being your brother, also for us to get along not like me and Rob"

"Oh yeah Rob, I'm thinking of visiting him when I get back" Carla told him.

"Really Carla, why? That'll just upset you"

"No It won't, I have left it some time for him to think about me and I hope he wants to see me, but I also want to tell him about us"

"No Carla, he won't like that at all"

"I think he will be ok, after all he did what he did so that I wouldn't find out about…you know"

"Yeah but I don't think that's because he wanted us together I think that was because he didn't want you hurt"

"Any way let's not think about all that now, let's enjoy our holiday" Carla said not wanting to think about that awful time.

Once they had finished lunch they had to get back as the family were going out on a boat trip around the bay.

"Let's go" Aiden shouted from the front door.

Kate, Sophie and Eva made their way into the car. Carla and Peter were just getting changed quickly and Johnny was on another one of his calls.

"I wonder who he is always talking to" Kate said.

"It's probably just work" Sophie said.

"No it's not work, I have all the emails connected to my phone" Aiden said.

"See, he's acting weird" Kate said.

Carla got into the car "What's going on, what are you all looking at?"

"Dad, he's been acting weird lately" Kate told her.

"Does he not always act like this?" Carla asked.

"No, he is having mysterious phone calls and keeping things private"

"Would this have anything to do with that school friend he met up with?" Carla asked them.

"Not sure maybe we should ask him" Kate said.

"No leave him, if he wants to tell us he will, but if not then we have to respect that" Carla said.

"Ok I suppose" Kate said "What do you think?" she asked looking at Aiden.

"I agree with Carla, let's see how he acts, we have a couple more days and then we go home" Aiden said.

A little while later they were all in the boat. They went a few times around the bay. The family had a really good time bonding and getting along. Carla and Peter had to have one kiss on a boat, so Peter took Carla up the other end of the boat away from her family, who were at the end. Peter took hold of Carla and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Peter said when he pulled himself away from her.

"I love you too" Carla told him, causing him to place another kiss onto her lips. He was so happy she finally said it to him in this romantic spot.

"Come on then, lets join your family" Peter took her hand and led her back down the boat.

The next couple of days were family days; they hung out around the pool or went down to the beach. Carla and Peter thought it best they leave their relationship until they get home, it's a family holiday and they should spend time as a family. This didn't stop them from stealing a kiss here and there.

On the last day of the holiday, everyone was packed up and ready to go. Johnny seemed off. Carla pulled him to the side.

"Are you ok? I have heard of the holiday blues but they don't kick in until your home" She joked trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm fine, it's just I wish we had longer as a family" Johnny said.

"Johnny, we all work in the same place, same office, same building" Carla told him "we see each other every day" Carla told him although she didn't quite believe that was the reason.

"I know I'm just being silly" Johnny said smiling at his daughter.

"Are you sure that's the problem and that it has nothing to do with your mysterious phone calls" Carla asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked shocked anyone had noticed.

"Don't think we haven't noticed you on the phone a lot and all the quiet staring into space" Carla told him.

"Ok, but you mustn't tell the others, I don't want them to know, if they don't need to know" Johnny told her.

"I'm now worried" Carla said.

"Well you shouldn't be worried, but just before we came away I went to the doctors as I wasn't feeling great"

Johnny took a seat; Carla sat down with him concerned.

Johnny continued "So I had some tests done and the doctors won't give me the results over the phone, so I have been trying to get someone to give them to me, I mean its my body and my results you'd think someone would give it to me"

"You should have said something, I would have helped you" Carla told him taking his hand.

"I know but until I knew the results I didn't want to worry anyone" Johnny told her.

"I get that but Aiden and Kate think you're doing something dodgy or got a new women on the go" Carla nudged him trying to ease the mode.

"No definitely not, not yet anyway" Johnny said before continuing "Can you please not tell anyone, not yet, let me get the results first and then I will tell them"

"Of course, but I want to be the first to know, I'll even come with you if you want me to" Carla said.

"Thank you, that means a lot Carla" Johnny said pulling Carla in for a hug.

Peter walked over to them "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but the taxi is here"

"Ok were coming" Carla told him smiling at Johnny.

When they arrived at the airport, Carla kept an eye on Johnny; she wouldn't let him go far without her moving to be closer. Peter noticed but didn't want to intrude on their father daughter thing.

On the plane Carla sat in between Johnny and Peter. Johnny was asleep next to her when Peter looked to her and asked "everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine" Carla answered. Carla was just getting used to the idea of having a dad so if Johnny was really ill then she wouldn't take it well.

Peter nodded.

When they got back to weatherfield, everyone got dropped off at the factory. Peter walked his case back to number one, said a quick hello to Ken before coming back for Carla and her case. Everyone said there goodbye's. They said thank you to Johnny, then all went home.

Peter walked Carla back to her flat. As they entered the flat Peter looked around. He couldn't believe he was back with Carla in her flat.

"Don't get any ideas you are not staying" Carla told him.

"Why not, we are back together now" he said pulling Carla in and putting his hands around her waist.

"Because mister I am tired and I want the first time to be special" Carla said.

"Carla I want it to be special, but I love you and don't know how much longer I can wait" he told her placing a kiss on her lips.

"You will have to wait, I want it to be special and a quickie after we got back off of a flight isn't, I find it hard to wait to you know" Carla said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok, we can wait" Peter said with a fake sad face, causing Carla to laugh.

"That's the first time I have heard you laugh today, is everything ok with Johnny?" Peter asked her.

"Yes everything is fine; we are getting along better than ever"

"You would tell me if there was something going on wouldn't you" Peter asked.

"Of course, but if he has asked me to keep something from you then you can't be mad as It's got nothing to do with me"

"Ok but I am here if you need my help with anything" Peter told her.

"I know" Carla said placing a loving kiss onto his lips. She hoped that Johnny would be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

The next Monday, Johnny had an appointment with the doctor to get his results. He had asked Carla to go with him, as she would kill him herself if he didn't tell her about it. Peter had been with Carla for the last couple of nights but they hadn't done anything more than kiss.

Carla just didn't feel like it with everything going on with Johnny. She hadn't told Peter yet, but he knew that something was going on with Johnny.

Carla drove to the hospital for the results. As they were waiting they spoke about anything else other then what they were waiting for.

"So I was thinking about visiting Rob" Carla told Johnny.

"Really, is that for any particular reason?" Johnny asked curiously. They were sat in the waiting room side by side. Carla had a magazine in her hands whilst Johnny had a hot drink.

"I just want to see him and tell him about me and Peter before anyone else tells him" Carla said.

"I see, what about Nick" Johnny asked.

"I am seeing him after we are finished here" Carla told him, placing the magazine down on the table "Everything will be fine you know"

"I know that Carla" Johnny smiled trying to be positive.

Peter had text Carla this morning before she left with Johnny, the text said _"I hope everything goes ok today, with whatever you are doing, I will be here for you, whatever you need"_

Carla had shown Johnny when they got into the car and he just smiled at it. Peter was really stepping up for Carla, Johnny liked this.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the doctors room and said "Johnny Connor"

He looked up and nodded.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Carla asked.

Johnny just nodded.

When they were in there the doctor started talking to Johnny about how the test he took was inconclusive and he would need to come in for some more and possibly a biopsy. Carla was furious.

"How can your tests come back inconclusive" she raised her voice at the doctor.

He explained in some more medical terms why, but Carla wasn't too pleased.

The next hour seemed to go by so fast; she had dropped Johnny home after they had made more appointments with the doctor. Then she found herself on her way to Nick's flat. She had text Peter to tell him where she was going.

Peter was at work today, it was his first day in his new job and the couple were going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Carla didn't feel much like celebrating after spending most of the day in the hospital, now she had to go and tell her ex that she was getting back with her ex-husband that he hated.

Carla knocked on his door, as she lived in the building to she could get in.

"Hello Carla" Nick said shocked as he opened his door to see her standing there.

"Hi Nick, can I come in" Carla asked shyly.

"Of course" Nick said whilst shutting the door behind them "Can I get you anything to drink"

"No thanks, I need to talk to you" Carla said as she took a seat on the sofa.

Nick joined her before saying "go on"

'Right well there is no easy way to tell you this but I need to be the one to tell you" Carla started.

"Go on" Nick said although he already had an idea to where this was going.

"Me and Peter are back together" Carla said pausing to see Nick's reaction.

"Ok, thanks for telling me" Nick said calmly. Inside he wanted to scream, he still loved Carla but he knew she didn't love him and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"I knew the whole street would know sometime soon, so I wanted to tell you personally and I hoped we could still be friends, because you helped me through loads of horrible stuff Nick, I am so grateful" Carla told him.

"I only did what others would have done" Nick said modestly.

"No one else would have done that for me at the time" Carla said.

"Well your welcome for my help Carla" Nick smiled at her.

They sat for a while and spoke about the past weeks and what they had both been up to, Nick asked about her holiday and she asked him about the bistro.

After an hour at Nicks flat she made her way to hers. She got ready for her dinner with Peter whilst she waited for him to finish work.

Carla took out her phone and text Johnny to check on him. He had told her that he was ok about five hundred times today but she was really concerned.

She had never had a proper dad, until now so she didn't want to lose him. She did love him, but it was hard for her to tell him that. He had let her grow up with her mother, whilst he stood and watched but she was slowly getting over that.

Whilst she was waiting she contacted the prison to request a visiting order for Rob. She had to wait to see if he would accept it but she felt like he would.

Her phone started to ring on the table, she ran over and answered.

"Hello'

"Hey love, it's Peter"

"When will you be home?"

"That's why I am ringing, I won't make dinner tonight, they are keeping me behind to do some training, I can't really say no on my first day"

"No I suppose not" Carla answered sadly.

"I was looking forward to tonight but I guess I will see you tomorrow after work"

"Ok, I'll speak to you soon"

"Love you, bye" Peter hung up before she could answer him back.

She then thought about how she could spend her evening, she spent last night with Michelle catching up on all the gossip. Michelle was so pleased her and Peter were back together. She was just cautious for her friend as she had been hurt in the past. She filled her in about the details of her family holiday. She told Michelle how it was a great holiday and that they did some family bonding.

Carla thought she'd visit Johnny, she had nowhere else to go.

Over at Johnny's Carla took her coat off and took a seat next to Johnny.

"Carla, listen I don't want you to worry about me, I'm going to be fine'

"You don't know that" Carla told him truthfully. She was right Johnny didn't know if he would be ok or not, he was just trying to comfort her.

"I know, you know what hospitals are like, they like to mess people around" Johnny smiled.

"I don't think they are anything to smile about, I've been in them quite a few times" Carla told him.

"I hope not that many" Johnny said sadly as he regretted he couldn't be there for her.

"Well the last time was when I got taken down the road by that van, but you knew that" Carla said before continuing "There was the time I lost my baby, then I was in for the bus crash when I almost died, I was also I there when.." Carla stopped as she remembered the reason she was in there.

"Go on it's ok, Carla you can tell me" Johnny said.

"It's not that, I don't think you would want to know, it's not a very nice story" Carla told him.

"Carla I am your dad I should be able to know the hardest parts of your life, I mean I should have been there for you, but I wasn't and that was my fault but I want to know this stuff"

"Ok so I have to start from the beginning" Carla said before sighing and continued her story "I was engaged to a man called Frank before I got with Peter, he was a business man I met him through the factory"

'long story short, we got engaged but I was in love with Peter, everyone knew it but Frank tried to ignore it because he loved me"

Carla took a sip of the coffee Johnny had now bought over. "The night before the wedding, I called it off because I knew it was wrong to marry a man when I was in love with Peter, anyway he didn't take it too well and he…" Carla paused causing Johnny to take hold of her hand and move closer to her.

"He raped me" Carla managed to get out before a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Carla" Johnny said putting his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug. "I had no idea"

"No I know I didn't want you to know, it's hard enough everyone on the street knowing, half of them didn't believe me"

"I don't believe they didn't believe you"

"No they didn't but it gets worse, Peter was so supportive but he was still married to Leanne so he couldn't really be there for me in the beginning, so I felt like I had no one, no one believed me and I couldn't stop myself thinking about it, I just wanted it all to stop so I tried to kill myself with pills"

"Oh Carla, I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Johnny said feeling so sad for his daughter.

"Hospitals just remind me of how stupid I was, if it wasn't for Peter I would be dead"

"Why what did Peter do?" Johnny asked.

"I phoned him to say goodbye and he called an ambulance and rushed round to mine" Carla told him.

"That's so good of him to help you like that"

"Well we got closer from then and he had to start to accept his feelings for me instead of hiding them so we got together"

Carla continued to tell Johnny about the trial and the photos. She told him about Frank's death.

"In a way I am grateful to Peter for everything he has done for you but it makes him cheating on you even more of a shock, after you had to build up relationships again and trust he did that to you" Johnny said a little angry at Peter.

"I know that's why I was so upset, I trusted Peter with my life and he did that" Carla said "But we have moved on know so we don't need to be bringing that up"

"I know, I won't, and I can't believe all that happened to you Carla" Johnny said supportively.

"Well it's in the past but I feel like you should know, you are my dad after all" Carla smiled and gave Johnny a hug "well I should be going"

"Ok well you know anytime you need me" Johnny told her.

"Yes I know, if I need you, I will call you and you do the same" Carla told him.

After saying their goodbyes Carla made her way to her flat, on the way she bumped into Simon.

"Hey Si, What are you doing out this late?" Carla asked.

"It's not that late, I am old enough to be out you know" Simon snapped.

After her emotional conversation she wasn't in the mood to deal with Simon's mood swings.

"Ok" She said as she walked off.

"Carla" he called after her "I didn't mean to snap"

"What's wrong then?" Carla asked.

"Just my mum's been on at me again, sometimes she does my head in" Simon told her honestly.

"That is a mum's job unfortunately" Carla nudged him.

"Yeah" Simon said before he remembered "Oh my dad told me you were back together, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Si, that means a lot" Carla told him.

"I hope he makes you happy this time, he has changed a lot" Simon said.

"I know but he is still himself, just the better version that doesn't drink anymore" Carla told him whilst sitting on the wall.

"I know I hope so"

After a catch up Simon made his way home to deal with Leanne and Carla made her way to her flat.

She found a tired Peter waiting outside her flat door.

"This is a nice surprise" Carla said placing a kiss on Peter's lips.

"I thought I'd come over and see you, I missed you today" Peter told her.

"How was your first day at work?" Carla asked as she let them both in. They made their way to the kitchen.

"It was ok, I like it" Peter said "but I like you more" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know?" Carla said placing a small kiss on his lips "I told Nick about us" she told him as she pulled away from him.

"Great that's a great way to ruin a moment, bringing up Nick" Peter smiled poking her in her stomach.

"Well I'll ruin it even more, I told Johnny about Frank"

"What you did? Are you ok?" Peter asked her.

"Of course, it was quite nice to tell him, felt like we bonding a bit more" Carla smiled.

They spoke a little more about their day before Peter suggested they watch a movie and order take out.

After eating dinner they put a movie on, Carla was laid on Peter's chest as he lay on the sofa.

Carla looked at Peter "I love you, you know that"

"I love you too, more than anything" Peter said "It means so much that you have given me a second chance"

"I know we can make it work this time, this is it Peter me and you, last chance to make it work"

"I will never ever do anything to risk losing you ever again, I know I lost you last time and it was the worst time of my life, I love you Carla Connor always have, always will"

Carla kissed Peter passionately; these words are what every woman wants to hear from her partner. She loved Peter and this had been the perfect evening together. Carla stood up and took Peter's hand. She kissed him as she pulled him into the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

Carla smirked mischievously "Definitely".


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning was a rather happy one for Peter. He woke up in the same bed as Carla after a night full off making love.

Carla also woke up with a smile on her face; she had waited to have sex with Peter to make it special, she was so glad she waited until last night. It just felt right.

"Morning sexy" Peter said as he saw Carla wake up with a smile on her face.

"Morning" Carla said lazily in response.

"I had a great time last night" Peter nudged her causing her to giggle and place the covers over her head in embarrassment.

"I know I did to" she said when Peter pulled the covers down "but now I have to get ready for work, and so do you"

"Oh I had completely forgotten about anything other than you" Peter smirked.

"You are so cheesy sometimes" Carla told him.

Peter placed his arm around Carla so she couldn't get out of the bed "Peter come on I need to go"

He just smiled then placed a kiss on her lips.

"You are not helping" Carla said trying to push his arm off "come on Peter"

"Oh ok, but after last night I am never letting you out of this bed unless I have to" Peter said as he reluctantly rolled over letting Carla get up.

"Is that so?" Carla smiled throwing a pillow at him, which had fallen off of the bed, hitting him in the arm.

"Yes" Peter nodded.

"I'm sure you have plans with a certain curly haired boy called Simon tonight" Carla reminded him.

"Ok but I can come over after that" Peter said.

"Honestly you only have one thing on your mind"

"After last night id be crazy if I didn't" he laughed.

After having a very quick shower and grabbing breakfast on the way out of the door, they said their goodbyes then made their way to work.

The day in the office went really slowly for Carla. She was joined by Johnny and Aiden in the office. Johnny still hadn't told Aiden and Kate about the doctors. He didn't want to tell them until he knew something concrete.

Aiden was looking through the pile of mail when he looked up at Carla to say "There's a letter here for you" he handed it to Carla over the desk "it looks official"

"I think it's from the prison" Aiden looked shocked before Carla continued "I asked to go and see Rob" She paused whilst she opened it "He's accepted" a big smile appeared on her face.

"Is that a good thing?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I wanted to see him, I have got these new family members and he has no one so I want to go to see him but I also want to tell him about me and Peter" Carla told him.

"Ok if that's what you want" Aiden said before he answered the ringing phone.

"Coffee anyone?" Kate asked popping her head around the office door.

"Me please" Carla called back.

Johnny just nodded and Aiden raised his hand in the air as he was still on the phone.

The request Carla got from Rob was for this afternoon. She wanted to go; she was excited to see him although their last meeting didn't go that well.

When the time came for her leaving Johnny walked her out.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, but thanks" Carla said placing a kiss on Johnny's cheek.

The biggest grin appeared on his face.

When Carla got to the prison she went through security as she always did, she then took a seat to wait for the prisoners to be led out.

Rob walked out fifth in line. He smiled at Carla and took a seat.

"Hi Rob"

"Hi Carla, how are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you?" Carla asked him sincerely.

"I'm as expected in jail"

"I know silly question" Carla said.

"What is it you have come to see me for?"

"Can't I just come to see my little brother without having a reason?"

"Well I'm not your only brother now am I?"

"No that is true" Carla said sadly.

"Carla I have something to tell you to" Rob said.

"Oh really?" Carla said.

"But you go first I want to know what you have to tell me, you're not pregnant with Nick's baby now are you?"

Carla looked shocked, he had no idea but she couldn't believe he could joke about a baby like that.

"That's not funny Rob you know what loosing that baby did to me" Carla told him sternly.

"Ok I'm sorry" he looked down at her hand to see no wedding ring "I can't see a wedding ring, actually I can't see an engagement ring either"

"No you can't, I am not with Nick anymore, the wedding didn't go to plan"

"Did he get sick of you already?" Rob teased.

Carla shot him an annoyed look "No I called it off because I fell in love with someone else, it wasn't fair on him"

Rob look surprised "Really, good for you, I didn't think Nick was the one for you, he's too boring"

"That's not nice Rob" Carla said to him.

"No but it's true though isn't it"

Carla didn't answer she just looked at the floor and back up at him.

"Come on then if it's not Nick who is it?" Rob asked.

"Ok, but promise me you won't go mad, I wanted to be the one to tell you"

"Please no, don't tell me" Rob said in disbelief as he had guessed in his head.

Carla just nodded.

"You're back with him after everything he has done to you" Rob said angrily "he's the reason I'm in here"

"No you are the reason you are in here, you killed Tina"

"Yes because he was having an affair with her" Rob said but he suddenly calmed down much to Carla's disbelief.

"It doesn't matter know any way, I hope you are happy and when I get out I will warn him not to hurt you again"

"What do you mean you have at least another fifth teen years"

"Well sis that's where you are mistaken"

Carla gave him a confused look before he continued "This is what I wanted to tell you, they are taking me to a re trail as there is evidence that the prosecutor on my case has tampered with some evidence on other cases"

"What does that mean?" Carla asked.

"It means I'm coming home" Rob told her "as the evidence he bought in is being looked at and my lawyer is very confident that I will get off"

"But you done it" Carla said.

"Yes and I have been in here for a while so I think I have done my time and I can't wait to be home with you" Rob said.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, aren't you happy, you have felt guilty for putting me in here and now you don't have to because I'm coming home"

"Well I don't think people on the street will welcome you back" Carla told him truthfully.

"I know that, but I know Tracy will and you, we can start from there"

"Peter won't be happy"

"To be fair I don't care, also why won't he want me out, because I killed his lover? He didn't care about her and he is back with you" Rob said angrily "Also I don't care what Peter thinks, we need a little chat when I get out"

"I'm not having you two hate each other again, if you even get out" Carla said.

"Me and peter will have to learn to get along because I'm coming home" Rob winked.

Carla couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Peter had just got back together, now if Rob comes home everyone will just be reminded of what Peter done to her. When visiting hour was over she said her goodbyes to Rob and told him she would be in to visit again.

As soon as she got home she asked peter to come round, when he had finished with Simon, so she could tell him gently about this, he wasn't going to take it well, but it got Carla thinking as to why.

I mean it would only bother him because he didn't get along with Rob, she hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that he had feelings for Tina. She could deal with Peter hating him because Rob tried to frame Peter for murder but she couldn't handle if it was because he took Tina's life that would mean that Peter actually did care for Tina.

Peter came through the door and greeted Carla with a kiss.

"I need to tell you something" Carla said very seriously.

"Should I be nervous?" Peter asked jokily.

"I need you to sit down" Carla told Peter who now had a worried look on his face.

"I went to see Rob today"

"You what?"

"His letter came back and I didn't have time to call you and tell you about it"

"Ok so how did it go?"

"Well that's what I want to tell you, but I just don't know how"

"Carla just tell me"

"Rob is getting out of jail"

Peter was silent for longer then he should have been.

"Say something" Carla demanded.

"How?"

Carla told him how. She told him the whole conversation they had, about the false evidence and that he wanted to come back to the street.

"He shouldn't be let out, he killed someone"

"But the evidence keeping him there is faulty so they can't keep him in, according to his lawyer"

"He can't just get away with it she was a young girl; she had her whole life ahead of her"

Carla really didn't mean what she said next but she was just so hurt that this was his reaction.

"Her whole life with you, you mean?" she said regretfully.

"Carla what do you mean, of course not, I love you not her" Peter said "How could you even say that?"

"Well how would I know, you had the affair with her, even though we were starting a family"

"Ok I'm leaving before one of us says something we will regret" he grabbed his coat then walked to the door; he turned back and looked at Carla "If we haven't already" then he left slamming the door behind him.

Carla collapsed on the floor crying, she couldn't believe they went from last night to this.

Peter stormed to number one, he was in shock that Carla would say something like that to him. He knew she was probably upset and didn't mean what she was saying but it still hurt.

Ken was in the kitchen making a brew whilst Tracy was sat around the table reading a magazine, when Ken saw Peter storm in.

"Peter whatever is the matter?" Ken asked.

"Carla"

"Why what's happened I thought everything was good between you" Ken said.

"Carla went to see Rob today" Peter told Ken, of course Tracy overheard Rob's name and looked up immediately.

"How is he?" Tracy asked.

"He's great, euphoric in fact" Peter told a very confused Ken and Tracy.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked.

"He is getting out Tracy; he thinks he is coming home to you and Carla"

Peter then explained to them everything that Carla had said and why he was in such a bad mood.

"Peter from the sounds of it Carla got upset because to her it sounded like you cared about Tina and how she died" Ken said.

"Well I'd be heartless if I didn't" Peter said.

"Yes but Carla doesn't want or need to hear that, she wants you to forget about Tina and move on with her"

"But I have, I love Carla dad and I'm so happy she has given me another chance" Peter told them.

"Well what you said upset her, she didn't mean what she said" Ken said. "You need to remember this is all still fresh for her, she doesn't trust easily, you know that"

"I suppose you are right, I'm going to go back and talk to her" Peter looked at Tracy "please don't tell anyone about Rob"

"My lips are sealed" Tracy said with a grin. She was thrilled that Rob could be coming home.

Peter made his way back over to Carla's flat.

Carla was lying on the sofa still in tears, the more she thought about it the more upset she got. The more upset she got the more she just wanted Peter.

Then there was a small knock on the door "who is it?" Carla called.

"It's the idiot" Peter answered.

She got up off of the sofa and let him in. He could see she had been crying "Come here" He said with open arms "I'm sorry"

"You should be" Carla said before rolling her eyes at him because he gave her a look.

"Ok I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said what I did" Carla took him by the hand and pulled him over to the sofa "I was just so upset that you still cared for her"

"Carla I don't care for her, I never really did, I only went with her because of my pride not because I loved her" Peter started "but I can't just feel happy about someone killing a young girl and getting away with it and it just came out wrong and don't forget he tried to frame me for it"

"I know"

"So can we just forget about tonight, I don't want to think about her ever again, I love you and want to start again with you" Peter told her.

"Ok, I just want you to know that what you did still hurts me but I am slowly getting over it"

"Good I don't want you to ever feel or think that I feel anything for Tina ever again, I love you"

"I know that, can you stay tonight?" Carla asked "it's just today has bought up a lot of memories for me and I don't want to be alone"

"Of course I can" Peter told her as he pulled her in for a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

It came to the day of Johnny's hospital appointment for some more testing. Carla was up bright and early in the kitchen making coffee.

Peter lifted his head off of the pillow to the smell of the freshly made pot of coffee from in the bedroom. He knew Carla was worried about today, he could always tell when something was on her mind. He was still upset about the conversation they had last night, but he knew he had to get over it so he could be there for her.

"Morning" Carla said as she felt Peter's arms wrap around her.

"Morning beautiful" Peter smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Listen about last night, I don't want you to worry about Rob getting out" Carla started before she was interrupted by Peter.

"I don't want you to worry either, I will ignore Rob and not give in to him trying to wind me up, I love you Carla I won't let anyone or anything mess this up for us"

"Ok but I want you to talk to me about anything, even if it is about the Tina stuff" Carla told him. Truthfully she didn't want him to find the answer to his worries in a bottle.

Peter spun Carla around so she was looking at him "Listen to me, Tina was the biggest mistake of my life, I had a beautiful wife with a baby on the way and I ruined it, loosing that little girl killed me Carla" a tear fell from his eye. "I didn't show you how much because I could see how much you were hurting, I wanted nothing more than to be there for you and comfort you but you didn't need me after what I did"

"Peter we don't have to"

"I want to, I haven't said this to you yet" He placed a hand on her cheek which was damp from the tears that she had let out. "I would love nothing more than to give this a proper chance even try for another baby one day" Peter paused not wanting to upset her; he waited until she smiled slightly. He continued "Rob coming out of prison will not change any feelings I have towards that goal with you, I promise I won't rise to his remarks or snide comments"

"Peter, I love you" Carla told him before kissing him passionately. One thing led to another and it was another hour before Carla was dressed and ready to meet Johnny.

Spending the morning with Peter like that definitely distracted her from the appointment. She picked Johnny up from outside the factory. She thought about telling him about Rob there and then but he had bigger things on his mind.

"You ready for this?" Carla asked.

"Well I'm not sure you can ever be ready for something like this, but let's go" Johnny told her.

As they sped off out of the street Kate came around the corner, she spotted Johnny in Carla's car. As she arrived at the factory she asked Aiden where they were off too.

"Oh they had some meeting in town to do with the bank" Aiden shrugged getting back to his emails. They were both clearly still in the dark about the situation.

Carla and Johnny spent the whole day in the hospital. He had numerous tests done so by the time Carla dropped him home he was exhausted. It still wasn't the time for her to tell him about Rob.

When Carla got home, she was also tired. She jumped straight into the shower and got into some comfy clothes.

Peter spent the day around the street, helping his dad with a few jobs and spending time with Simon. After his busy day he made his way round to Carla's.

Carla heard a knock at her door and smiled. She ran over to the door excitedly, she opened it to see Nick standing there.

"Evening Carla" Nick said.

"Nick" she said a little disappointed "How are you? Come in"

"I'm ok thank you Carla, just thought I'd drop in to see how things are" Nick explained as he took a seat on the sofa, he looked around "No Peter tonight"

"No he has been spending some time with Simon, What are you here for Nick?"

"We are friends aren't we Carla" to which Carla nodded "then I just wanted to talk with you, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while"

"Ok" both him and Carla came to an awkward silence before Nick spoke up "I am with Leanne"

"Oh" Carla said shocked, she had suspected but she didn't actually think Nick would openly tell her.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you"

"That's nice of you Nick, but I can't believe you went straight back there after I turned you down"

"Carla, I don't want any hard feelings" Carla could not believe that he had gone back there again. She suddenly felt second best to Leanne again.

"Hard feelings Nick, did you even love me at all?" Carla shouted out but instantly regretted it.

"Of course I did Carla, I loved you more than you think I did, even more then I have loved Leanne, but I guess we all go back to what we know"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to punish me for getting back with Peter?" Carla raised her voice just as Peter walked through the door.

Both Carla and Nick looked at him, he looked back at Nick "What on earth is going on here?"

"I just came to talk to Carla that's all"

"Then what are all the raised voices about?" Peter asked making his way over to Carla.

"Nick came to give me some news that's all, I overreacted" Carla told Peter, placing her hand on his chest.

"I will be going now" Nick said making his way to the door.

"I think that's best" Peter said. Nick took one more look at Carla, shook his head then left out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"What did he want?" Peter asked.

"Can we not talk about it now?" Carla asked sighing.

Peter put his arm around her "Of course not, how did it go at the Hospital"

Carla explained to him all that had happened throughout the day. She explained how she wanted to tell Johnny about Rob but she couldn't as it felt like a bad time. Peter agreed with her on that.

Whilst they sat on the sofa watching a movie together Carla's phone started to ring.

"Hello" Carla answered.

Peter got up from the sofa to grab a drink in the kitchen when he heard "are you serious?" come from a shocked Carla.

He placed his glass on the kitchen side then hurried to her side. When she hung up the phone, she just fell into Peters arms.

After a couple of minutes she sat up to explain to Peter what was going on.

"That was Rob" Carla started. Peter took a deep breath in before she continued "he's getting out tomorrow"

"What, that was fast" Peter said shocked.

"Yes that's what I thought, but the police officer that had been falsely placing evidence had his trial today and they found him guilty, so every case he has been in charge of is being dropped as they can't use the evidence to convict any longer in fear of it being faulty" Carla explained to Peter.

Peter just looked at her, he wanted her to be ok with this but he knew that Rob getting out will bring up old memories of Tina and their childhood.

"He wants somewhere to stay but I told him he couldn't stay here" Carla told Peter.

"Well that's your call Carla" Peter told her truthfully.

"I can't have him here, can I?" Carla asked herself "The whole street apart from Tracy hates him"

"But he is your brother and he has nowhere else to go" Peter reminded her although he hated the thought of Rob living with her. Carla was shocked to hear Peter even mention him staying with her, she thought he would be dead against the idea.

"I'll think about it tonight and let you know when I have made a decision" Carla told him. She did indeed think about it all night, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Peter was kept awake with it so in the end he sat up.

"Carla" he groaned.

"Sorry baby" Carla said "Go back to sleep, I'll go into the other room"

"No, let's talk about it" He sat up placing his pillow against the head board then leaning back onto it.

"No I don't want to worry you with this" Carla told him truthfully.

"Listen to me, Rob coming out of jail is going to upset the whole street anyway whether he's living with you or not"

"Yes but" she started before Peter interrupted.

"So don't worry about everyone else, I know you felt guilty for putting him in jail in the first place so if giving him a place to stay makes you feel any better than do it, don't worry about anyone else"

"What about us?" Carla asked.

"We will figure it out, me and Rob will need to have a conversation anyway so we might as well get it over with, and as for me and you we can see each other outside this flat, we will make it work" Peter said to a less worried Carla.

"Ok, I will see how this all plans out, he can stay for a week but if I don't like his behaviour then he is gone" Carla told him.

"Ok, can we get some sleep now?" Peter smiled at her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

After a night of broken sleep due to worry of the day's events Carla woke up to smell of coffee coming from her overly expensive coffee machine.

Peter got himself up early as he wanted to make sure Carla's morning went without a hitch. Peter had to work today and to be honest Carla was glad that he would be gone until later.

She wanted to give Rob chance to come home and settle with her and have the long conversation that they needed to have.

"Thank you for this" Carla said as she approached Peter.

"You are very welcome" Peter smiled at her handing her a coffee "I wanted today to go as smoothly for you as possible"

"I just can't believe he is coming out of there after only serving a few years" Carla said. She wasn't sure about her how life would change now that her brother was coming home. She had two new siblings to think about now.

Carla had to phone Johnny, Aiden and Kate to tell them about Rob getting out. Johnny took it the worst. He wasn't happy about the man who tried to blackmail him coming out of Jail and living with his daughter. Aiden acted like he didn't care because he wasn't around to see the Tina stuff, but also he didn't want to anger Carla by getting protective over her. Kate just wanted to make sure that Carla was ok with him coming home.

"I know but at the end of the day he is your little brother" Peter said to her "I know he has done some terrible things and they are not something you can just forget about, I mean the last time he was only driving the car and this time he was the one who killed someone but it's your choice on whether you forgive him or not"

"I know, I'm just going to see what he has to say about himself, if he wants to make it better or just be the same old Rob"

Carla continued her morning the way she normally would. She showered, got dressed and kissed Peter goodbye.

"Call me if you need me, my phone will be on me all day" Peter told her whilst pulling her in for a hug.

"I will" Carla said pulling away "Go on, I'll be fine" she ushered Peter out of the front door and swiftly closed it behind.

An hour later, it was time to go and get Rob. Carla had let Tracy know when she was getting him and she asked if she could come along. Carla reluctantly agreed.

By noon all the paper work had been done so now it was a waiting game for Carla and Tracy. They made awkward small talk until an officer came out calling Donavan.

Carla and Tracy both looked up in shock. There stood in front of them was the man that they both loved so much but had betrayed both so badly.

Carla just looked into his eyes and sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later and they were all back in Carla's flat, Carla, Rob and Tracey.

"Nice flat sis" Rob said as he took a good long look around the place. It was the first place he'd seen since the prison walls.

"Listen Rob I don't know if you staying here is a good idea" Carla said having second thoughts whilst actually seeing him in her flat.

"I just want to get on with my life Carla, hopefully that means me and Tracey can start again" he said whilst turning to Tracey.

"I do have a partner at the moment Rob, I can't just drop everything for you" Tracey told him. Carla shrugged as she hoped Tracey would never find out about her and Roberts night together. Tracey has always loved Rob and if she was honest with herself she would give up everything for him.

"Tracey you know we are good together, there will never be anyone else for me" he took a step closer to her "all I have done since being in that place was think of me and you and how we should be together"

"It's a lot to take in Rob, I need to think about it and what's best for Amy" Tracey took a step away; she didn't want to get to close.

"I love Amy like she's mine you know that" Rob placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"I will think about it but right now I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Tracey said. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

This left Carla and Rob together.

"Listen Carla all jokes a side I'm grateful you are letting, me stay here" Rob said taking a seat on the sofa. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go at the moment, I promise I will get a job and as soon as I'm on my feet I'll be out of your hair"

"Rob I am glad you can start your life again but I'm not sure it's right for you to do it around here" Carla said. "For one thing Tina was loved around here so I'm sure a lot of people aren't going to want you here"

"I know Carla and I have thought about this, I will stay to catch up with you and try to make emends with everyone and then I will move on"

A couple of hours later, the two of them had been catching up on everything that had happened in the others life whilst he had been away. It was almost like he hadn't been anywhere. Carla felt uneasy about him being back but also a sense of familiarity which she liked. She liked having her brother back and for an hour or so she could just forget the bad things he did.

Carla's buzzer went off and she knew exactly who that would be. She walked over to the buzzer to answer "Come up Peter"

Rob turned his head to the sound of peters name. Carla shot him a look when she realized what was about the happen.

"Hey love" Peter said when Carla opened the door for him; he placed a kiss on her cheek and looked towards Rob.

"Rob" Peter said nodding his head at him like men do.

"Peter, I hear life is good for you at the moment"

"And for you, getting out Scott free for a murder must feel great" Peter scoffed.

"I'm just glad to have my life back and my sister"

"I have agreed for Carla's sake to be nice and to try to get along, but don't make that difficult for me Rob"

"I wouldn't Peter, if you can come back and get back with my sister because you've changed then so can I" Rob smirked.

"I tried my hardest to win Carla back" Peter told him as he made his way through to the sofa. "She has for which I am so grateful" he said smiling at her before turning back to Rob.

"I know I've been told all about it and to be honest if she is happy then I am happy" Rob told him smiling at Carla. Carla really wanted to believe everything that he was saying but this was Rob.

"Ok so we can just agree to bee civil for her sake?" Peter asked maturely.

"Sure we can" Rob smiled.

"Well I've had a long day already, I am going to retire to the spare room to unpack my bag, not that there is a lot in it" Rob told them both. He stood up and went into the spare room with such confidence like he'd lived here the whole time.

Carla turned to peter "that went ok"

"We will see how this goes but somehow I don't think he will stick to his word" Peter told her "anyway enough about him, how are you?" he asked placing a kiss onto her lips.

"I'm ok, it's just so strange having him back, it almost seems like nothing has happened" Carla said with a sad look on her face. Peter pulled her in for a cuddle then suggested getting food.

The next morning Rob was the first to wake, he couldn't really sleep without all the noise he was used to in prison. He made coffee with Carla's coffee maker and put some bread in the toaster.

Carla woke to the smell of toast; she put on her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen. Peter had gone home last night as he wanted Carla and Rob to sort through everything. He thought him being there would just cause more problems.

"Morning" Rob said as he saw her. He plated up some toast and passed it to her.

"This is strange" Carla told him taking the plate from him.

"What my ability to make toast" Rob laughed.

"No, just you being here" Carla replied with a smile.

"I know, but I promise it's a new start" He passed her a mug of coffee "we fell out when I was put in prison but I just want to put that all behind us now and focus on the future, I think I should come with you to the factory today"

Carla coughed on the coffee she put in her mouth "You are joking right"

"No, I thought I could come in and say hi to everyone in one go, then they can all talk about me to everyone else and the whole street would know I am back, oh on the plus side I could say hello to your family whilst I'm in there"

"That's a terrible idea" Carla said biting her toast.

"Oh come on Carla I've been locked up I just want to be able to walk around out there feeling free, saying hello to other people"

"I suppose it gets it over and done with, but I still don't think it's a good idea" Carla told him. She picked up her phone that was on the coffee table to find messages from Michelle.

"I will be good I promise" Rob smiled at her.

"I need to see Chelle at some point today but the pub definitely isn't the place for you" she told him, pointing at him sternly.

An hour later after both had showered and got themselves ready it was time to face the street. Johnny, Aiden and Kate all knew what was happening this morning as Carla had text them to warn them beforehand. The rest of the street was going to have to find out on their own.

As they made their way to the factory they got looks from some of the people they passed in the street. Carla just kept her head down and walked really fast, hoping to have this over and done with quickly.

Carla opened the doors to the factory; she walked in like nothing had changed and that everything was normal. The workers looked up to see Carla walking in like she always does but they clocked eyes on who was behind her.

"How is this even possible" Sean said in disbelief.

"Morning everyone" Rob said with a smile on his face.

"Why have you bought him in here?" Beth asked Carla.

"Look I may not like him at times or even want him in my life but he is my brother, although he did a terrible thing he has been to jail for it and the court have found him not guilty in a retrial so now he is out" Carla announced to the girls and Sean.

"But just because they found him not guilty does not mean he isn't" Sean said.

"Nice to see you all too" Rob said with a smile "I don't expect anything from anyone I just came here because I wanted to see my sister and I thought what better way to let the whole street know I'm out then to let you lot lose with that information"

"You can all go for an early lunch today" Carla told them. She knew that she had made a mistake by bringing him in here.

They all collected their stuff and made their way to the door.

Carla just kept quiet as they all walked past her. She hated the fact that people would be judging her, but she was in a tough position.

"Hello Rob, It's Kate" Kate said to him as everyone had left.

"Hello so you are the famous little sister then" Rob smiled at her.

"Aiden and Johnny are in the office" Kate said pointing.

"Thanks Kate" Carla said. She pulled the door open to reveal Johnny and Aiden sat in the office chairs.

Carla tried to ease the conversations with everyone as gently as she could. There were tensions between everyone because of his return. After his brief chat with Aiden and Johnny Rob said to Carla "I'm going for some fresh air"

Carla reluctantly agreed.

"What's going to happen now" Aiden asked as Rob left the office.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure" Carl replied.

"I don't like him being here Carla, he blackmailed me" Johnny said.

"Yes but in the end it was good that he did that because we all found out the truth" Carla told him.

Meanwhile, Rob stood outside the factory on the top step. Breathing in the fresh air "Freedom" he said to himself with a smirk "what shall I do now?"


	21. Chapter 21

The next couple of days were exactly how you would imagine. Rob was the most talked about topic on the street. Everyone wanted to know all the details. The second was Carla and how she could not only bare to have him living with her but how he could be in her life again. The third thing was Carla and Peter, although people had known about them for a few weeks now Rob was back it had stirred up the past and the reasons for killing Tina which obviously leads back to Carla and Peter.

"I hate this" Carla said to Peter as she walked to the factory on a cold Monday morning.

"I know you do but we just have to get over it" Peter said "It's not like we haven't been hot topic of conversation in the past" he smiled as he remembered that his and Carla's relationship has been played out throughout the homes of coronation street for years, even before they got together.

"Peter it's not funny" She gave him a glance.

"Carla they have nothing better to do then to chat about us and Rob, in a minute something else will happen and everyone will just get over it"

"I suppose you are right"

"Of course I am" Peter pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the head. They were outside of the factory so this is where they would go their separate ways. They hadn't spent any quality time together since Rob had been back; it was starting to get to them both.

"I will see you after work for the family dinner" Carla reminded Peter. Over the weekend Johnny had requested a family dinner, Carla really didn't want to go but she knew about Johnny's health scare so she reconsidered. Johnny even told Carla to bring Rob as he was Carla's brother and they all had to find a way to get along. "If you are good, ill give you a treat" she said winking at him before walking away.

Peter went weak at the knees and couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

She wasn't too sure about bringing Rob to the dinner but once she had bought up the subject to Kate and even Rob himself she was persuaded to let him come.

Carla entered the office to find Aiden pacing back and forwards. "What are you doing?" Carla asked him as she placed her bag down on the desk.

"I am waiting for a phone call" Aiden told her.

"The phone will still ring if you are sat down Aiden" Carla sat on her chair encouraging him to do the same.

"I know, sorry Carla I'm just waiting to hear back from the new client I met last week" he sat on his chair. "They could mean big business for us but they were waiting to hear from another factory before they gave us out answer"

"That's great Aiden well done, I knew you were busy but I didn't think you meant this" Carla said "although I have been distracted with Rob being back"

"It's ok, I know it's been hard on you keeping Rob in check but also having a life for yourself" Aiden said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Peter has been really understanding with the whole situation" Carla told him. "He knows just how hard this is for me but he's been trying really hard to get along with Rob"

"I know it's hard for you Carla but if worse comes to worse you do have other family" Aiden told her honestly.

"I know that Aiden, I do" She said reaching across the desk for his hand "thank you, this isn't about having no family if he isn't here, it's always been my job to look after him, with the useless mum we had, so when I look at him I don't see the murderer I see that scared little boy that used to sneak into my bedroom when he couldn't sleep because she was drunk and shouting at her latest man"

"And that Carla Connor is why we all love you and your soft side" Aiden gave her a wink causing her to smile.

Suddenly the phone rung causing Aiden to jump he quickly reached for the phone and took the call. It was the new contact and they wanted to do business with the factory.

"Tonight can also be a celebration" Carla said getting up and giving him a hug "Congratulations"

"Thanks Carla" Aiden said happily "I best go and tell that lot that they will be working overtime soon"

Aiden ran out of the office to let them all know, Carla stood back and watched him be full with excitement. She felt full of love and joy for Aiden in that moment that she suddenly realized she had another brother to focus on. Rob wasn't the only one that needed her. He has just been used to being the only one, maybe tonight he would understand she has more than him to focus on.

"I'm not coming" Rob told her from the sofa when she walked in from work that evening.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked a little angrily.

"That's not my family, so why should I go to a family dinner" Rob stated.

"Because they are my family and you are also my family" Carla slumped down on the sofa "And forgive me for thinking you could do something for me for a change"

"Carla don't be like that"

"How do you want me to be Rob, I have done everything for you since you've got out, I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that, nothing changes does it" she got up and stormed into her bedroom slamming the door.

Rob sat still on the sofa thinking to himself about how he had just made Carla feel. He loved Carla, which he did know. If he was honest with himself he was jealous she had a dad and more siblings. He had only ever had Carla so for him it would take some getting used to.

Carla was sat in her room putting on her makeup when she heard a faint knock on the door. She rolled her eyes "Come in" she said hastily.

"Carla I'm sorry" Rob said as he entered slowly "I know they mean a lot to you and I guess I was just jealous, but I will come tonight, I will try to make it work with them"

"Thank you" she said looking at him through the mirror.

"I also wanted to tell you I have applied for some jobs, I want to stay around here and be close to you"

"Is that the best idea Rob" Carla asked turning around so she was facing him.

"Probably not but people will get over it, I have been proved innocent in the court of law so I just need to persuade them that I am too"

"Are you crazy" Carla said shocked "we all know you done it"

"Yes but they don't know for sure and I can tell them that it was a mistake and I've been let go"

"I don't think they will believe you to be honest Rob" Carla told him truthfully.

"Well I don't care, if I want to stay here no one is going to chase me away, you live here and so does Tracy"

"Tracy is with Robert, she's happy"

"I know that but you gave Peter a second chance so I think there is a possibility that she could give me one"

"If you want to stay here that is fine but you will need to get a job and find somewhere to live, you will also have to deal with the people that live here but if you can stand the whispering and talk then that's up to you" she turned back to face the mirror to finish off her face.

"I think I can I just need to get back into life, you'll see" Rob said as he happily walked out of her bedroom.

Ten minutes later the buzzer went off. Carla ran to the buzzer to answer it knowing it was Peter.

"Hey beautiful" he said walking through the door placing a kiss on Carla's lips. The kiss turned more passionate the longer it went on.

Carla finally pulled back before they got too carried away.

Peter smiled at her "you ready to go?"

"Yes" she placed a kiss on his cheek. She had been so busy with Rob and the factory she hadn't seen him properly in a few days.

Peter still had his hands wrapped around her waist when Rob entered the room from his bedroom "do you have to"

"Are you ready?" Carla asked as she smirked at Rob. In the past he was used to them having hands all over each other but since he's been back and he knew what Peter had done to Carla with Tina he wasn't so keen.

"Yes anything to get away from all the touching" Rob said grabbing his jacket and making his way out of the door.

Carla and peter just looked at each other and laughed "Come on then, let's go have a fun family dinner" Carla said pulling Peter by his hand.


End file.
